Déjà vu
by vampire865
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. Beware: spoilers for Breaking Dawn. A hundred years in the future and the Cullens are getting ready to move again, but so are the Volturri. Are they ready for another attack? Are you?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY!! -**

**I wrote this as a fanfiction, but for some reason, it turned out to be more like a real story b/c it doesn't move as fast as a fanfiction and the first chapter, maybe even the first few chapters, will be a little slow. I will NOT just dive right into the story like a lot of fanfictions. I will take my time. It may take a while to get each individual chapter out b/c I'm in pretty much all honors classes at my high school, and the teachers give us SO much homework. Only a month into the school year and I've already had almost 10 projects haha. Okay, now for the story.**

**Disclaimer - Me: walks up to Stephenie Meyer's doorstep and rings doorbell, patiently waiting for an answer**

**Stephenie****: "Yes? How may I help you?"**

**Me: "Can I borrow your name, just for a little bit, and lend me the copyright abilities for a while, I'm writing a story."**

**Stephenie****: "Uh… Nnnooo."**

**Me: "Aww. Okay." walks away sadly**

**See, I don't own the Twilight characters (although I wish that I did) and my name is **_**not**_** Stephenie Meyer (although I wish I was). **

**Now that that's cleared up, here's the story :D **

**--**

"Hey Bella, do you mind if I take Renesmee hunting with me?" Jacob asked me.

"Sure. Why not? She's old enough to make her own decisions. Besides, you two will be newlyweds soon." I winced at that last part.

Jacob smiled widely and ran out of the house, yelling for Renesmee.

Today is my hundredth vampire birthday… well, technically, it's been a century since I gave birth to my daughter, and technically died, but I felt more alive than ever.

**(A/N: Did you read the A/N at the top like I asked you to?)**

I looked in the window and saw my reflection. As expected, my eyes had gone from blood-red to gold. Right now, they were pitch black, but I didn't care, that just meant that Edward and I would have to go hunting. As for us, as in Edward and I, well, we were happier than we've ever been, if that's possible. We, as in the entire family, have moved maybe 10 times these past hundred years, but we used to go back every year for Christmas to Forks for Charlie. Every time we would go somewhere, Jacob would come with us.

I was happy to have Jacob leave with Renesmee to go hunting because it gave us a few hours to set up for her party. Usually, I was always so happy. Today, though, for some reason, I had a feeling of impending danger. Just then, Alice walked in.

"Hey, Bella. Jasper said that you were feeling a little down, so you better cheer up," she said, shaking me, "before Renesmee and Jacob get back. But, right now, we better get to work on the decorations before the two 'love birds' get back." Again, I winced.

I don't know why I always wince at that. Maybe because I was just being stupid, or maybe because I still, after a hundred years, couldn't get used to the fact that my baby was marrying a were-wolf. Maybe I was just being stubborn. I knew Edward felt even more annoyed at Jacob for imprinting on Renesmee.

As we started setting up the decorations, I thought about what had happened in this past century.

A few years after my transformation, we moved to Africa, where we just relaxed until we couldn't stand the isolation anymore. Although, I did have fun hunting an elephant and a lion or two… though not enough to effect the ecosystem of course. The other places that we've been to aren't very important because, well, nothing really happened. Now, in a few weeks, we were planning to go live with Tanya's family in Denali.

I haven't really been doing much lately. I've been practicing my shield ability and have learned to project up to two-hundred miles and individuals, if necessary. It felt really good to know that I would be able to do something to help if one of my family was in peril. Especially Renesmee.

Renesmee.

She's grown a lot. Mostly mentally though, since she's frozen in time like the rest of us. She likes to eat human food as well as animal blood now, so we got cake and ice cream for both Jacob and Renesmee. Sometimes, when Jacob was away from her side, which was rare, I would watch her sleep or simply hang out with her. They were inseparable. I didn't know why they had waited so many years to get married. Maybe they were waiting for us to move to Denali so that they could get married in the snow. I would have thought that they would want to get married while Billy and Charlie were still alive.

Charlie. Billy.

They both died around the same time as the other, having built a stronger relationship in this crazy, intertwined world. The vampire's dad and the werewolf's dad, best friends. When we visited him, I had the agony of watching them both get older and closer to death every year. Now I knew what agony Edward would have gone through if I hadn't been turned into a vampire: watching a loved one die more year after year. I had thought many-a-time to turn Charlie into a vampire, but then I would think of the pains it would cause him. Physically, he would be in agonizing pain for three days – I had found a way to tell Carlisle about my transformation without hurting him or Edward finding out, because that would just kill him – and mentally, he would be devastated about his family and friends dying. I also thought of how he was never really comfortable with this life that I chose.

When Charlie had died, almost every one of the Cullen's was sad, if only for a few hours to a few days, but they had all become close to Charlie. What made it worse was that I couldn't even go the funeral to help Renee through the pain. Jacob, Renesmee and I were all sad for a few weeks, maybe even a few months. Jacob was really sad mostly because his father had passed away only a few days before. At one point it was so much that Jasper had to calm us down. Since I was in pain, after a while, I started to realize that Edward was also in pain because of me being sad. After that, I put on a mask to hide my sorrow and smiled and joked along with everyone else.

So, when Renee died and I couldn't go to her funeral, I dealt with it better. I didn't go to Phil's funeral though. I didn't really care about him as much as I did Charlie or Renee… for all I know, he could still be alive.

As Alice and I put up the last decoration, we heard the pounding of a giant wolf's feet.

Alice smiled hugely. She loved parties. I should know. My wedding is proof.

Edward was down the stairs in a flash, one of his arms around my waist, the other holding a _gigantic_ present for our daughter. I still loved the sound of that in my head. The same with saying my husband.

Renesmee, my beautiful daughter, walked in with Jacob at her side, looked around, and groaned. "Alice, why do you always have to do this to me?"

_Yep, that's my daughter, _I thought, opening up my mind to Edward.

He chuckled and said, "_Our _daughter."

Renesmee laughed her beautiful laugh as she heard this.

**--**

**Okay, what do you think? And I mean really, what's your view? Good or bad?.**

**L8rs! Jenanananana**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took this long for the chapter. No excuses plausible.**

**Disclaimer: I am not, nor have I ever been, Stephenie Meyer.**

**-me at a book store "signing"- Me: "Hello, would you like me to sign your copy?"**

**Customer: "You're not Stephenie Meyer."**

**Me: "Um… I'm not?" -shifty eyes- "Um…" -runs out of store-**

**Story time!! -children squeal- YAY!!**

**--**

_Renesmee laughed her beautiful laugh as she heard this_.

"You two need to stop bragging about me. I've already got too much of that coming from Jacob here, admiring me every second," she said, rolling her eyes at Jacob and laughing.

"True, but then I'd just have to turn to bragging about your beautiful mother," Edward said to Renesmee with a glance down at me.

Jacob gagged and I laughed, saying to him, "Well, you're just like Edward, the way you talk about Renesmee."

"Yeah, well," Jacob said, uncomfortable. "At least she doesn't smell like a stupid vampire."

We all laughed at Jacob's joke.

Esme walked in, smiling. "Well, she is half vampire, dear," she said to Jacob.

"Well, it's not her fault Bella's just freaky," he said, rolling his eyes.

Again, we all laughed.

"Enough of this," Emmet said, shrugging off of the wall the he was leaning on just a minute ago. "Bella, we need to have an arm wrestling match."

I sighed. "Emmet, don't you think that my strength has worn off by now?"

He grinned. "I told you, once you decided to stop, that a hundred years from your 'birth' we were going to have a match to see who really _is_ stronger."

I sighed again, but Edward squeezed my shoulders and said, "Humor us. I think Renesmee would love to see another match. So would I. And the sun is out. We might as well make the most of it." He smiled at me and just kept staring, making it hard for me to stand still, much less to not grab him and kiss him right now. Eventually, with much effort and a throat clearing from Emmet, I turned away to look at Renesmee, silently questioning her if she wanted me to.

She walked over to me and put her hands on my cheeks. I saw the first match Emmet and I had ever had. It lasted all of a few seconds, but she had had fun watching it.

I smiled and whispered, "All right, for you."

"Yes!" Emmet said, punching the air with a smirk on his face. "Time to beat my little sis."

I stuck my tongue out at him and Edward laughed, but then something occurred to me. "Where are we going to have the match since we don't have any place we can go without destroying something precious of Esme's." I said, getting a mouthed, "Thank you," from Esme.

Emmet grinned again. "I've got the perfect place. Follow me."

We did as he bid, running after him as the sunlight glittered off the Cullen's and Renesmee's skin. After following him around the lake we lived by for a while, we got to the opposite side of the lake in seconds. There, by the edge of the cliff, was a large boulder with two smaller ones on either side, like a table and chairs.

Emmet grinned again as he sat down on one of the "chairs". I rolled my eyes, taking the seat across from him.

I set my arm up on the rock, ready for a defeat. Emmet set his arm up, smiling now, showing all teeth as if he were a wolf and I was the prey, probably thinking this scared me. It didn't.

Edward knelt down on the opposite side of the rock from the lake and counted. "1…2…3…GO!"

It was like the first time I had an arm wrestling match with Emmet.

I felt the pressure of Emmet's arm on mine, but nothing happened. I was wondering if he was just faking so I flexed my muscles and he lost an inch. I looked up to see his eyes wide open. I flexed again and he lost more ground. I was just as surprised as he.

I sat there for a few seconds, letting him sweat it out, but then, like the first time, I got bored quickly.

I pushed his are as hard as I could and his hand slammed into the rock like bulldozer hitting a concrete wall going 60mph down a 90 degree incline. **(A/N: sorry about the horrible simile… I just thought it funny to put that in there :D) **A large piece of the boulder broke off and fell down into the lake, making a huge splash.

I smiled and looked up into seven astounded eyes and one smiling face.

"I thought that vampires eventually lost their strength after a few years," Jacob said, stunned.

Renesmee laughed at her fiancé and said, "Who cares, my mom is stronger than the strongest vampire on the face of the planet."

I looked back at a stunned and slightly angry Emmet, but then looked at Edward as he asked Carlisle, "Why do you think Bella's stronger than Emmet?"

I looked up at Carlisle to see him staring at me. "Well, we always knew that Bella was special," he said with a fatherly smile. "But, maybe, since she was extra weak as a human, her vampire self is the exact opposite and her body is super strong to make up for the lack of it as a human. Even more than Emmet."

Edward walked over to me and gave me a kiss. "See, I _told_ you that you're special," he said with a smile.

I smiled back at him as Alice said, "Who cares? Figure this out later! For now, Renesmee has a party to attend and presents to open and a cake to eat."

As we got up and headed back for the house, Emmet growled and I saw Rosalie go over to him, give him a hug, and say to him, "You're _way_ better than Bella."

I laughed with Edward as Emmet gave Rose a kiss and then turned back to me, growled, and yelled, "Another match later!!"

**--**

**So, what did you think? Did you like? I hope you did. I know it's a little weird and it's not that great, and it took a little while to get out, but this will all lead up to something and even be important in the middle and end of this story. **

**L8rs!! -Jenanananana-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! See, I told you I'd get these chapters out faster. :D You all better be thankful. Ha-ha. Just kidding. But, I hope you like this chapter better than the last. It's a little bit longer than the other two, albeit slightly, but it has more information that's either important to the climax or important to the ending.**

**Disclaimer: Do you **_**really **_**need me to repeat myself? I hate repeating myself. Please don't make me.**

**Seriously, do I look like an old woman? (well not really old 'cause Stephenie doesn't look **_**that **_**old, but keep in mind I'm fourteen here) Actually, don't answer that, I've already had a librarian ask for my license. **

**--**

I looked back as Edward and I were running to the house. Emmet _still_ looked furious. And, because of Emmet being angry, Rose was pissed as well.

As we walked into the house, we found everyone sitting around the table, waiting patiently for everybody to arrive. Well, everybody except Alice. She was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Presents were all around Renesmee, more than her other birthdays simply because it was her hundredth. We vampires celebrated ours at the beginning of every New Year. Only two of the presents were for me, not counting the present I got from an unknown sender. On the front of the small package it said: "To: Isabella Cullen, From: Your Friends, Important: Do not open until your hundredth birthday."

After I looked at its elegant wrapping again, I looked back over to see Edward kneeling down in front of Renesmee with a smile on his face, showing his fatherly side.

Renesmee pretended to glare, a smile playing at her lips as she snatched away the present.

"From your mother and father," Edward whispered.

I was standing in the corner, smiling, but soon I couldn't take the isolation. I walked over to Renesmee, put a hand on her shoulder, and sat down. She looked at me, then at Edward, and, as she was opening the present, I squeezed her shoulders slightly, not wanting to hurt her now that I knew I was still extra strong for a vampire.

When she opened up our present, she gasped. There, sitting atop the box, was a sapphire ring.

"Look on the inside of the ring," I told her.

When she did, her eyes opened wide. She opened her locket and compared the two sayings, her eyes darting back and forth.

"They're the same," Edward said, and then whispered, "Look inside the box."

As she slowly followed his instructions, everyone was almost twitching with anticipation to see what the other gift was. Nobody knew, not even Alice.

When the lid slowly slid away from the garment box, everyone gasped in unison.

"Mom," Renesmee whispered. "This is… this is…" She was speechless.

"Yes," I whispered back, although everyone could hear. "It's my wedding dress. Now you have something borrowed _and_ something blue for your first wedding."

"You know Alice won't let me wear this," she said, a pleading look in her eyes.

I glared at Alice and she took the hint.

She sighed/groaned. "Fine, but only for her first wedding." Then she turned and muttered, "But she'd look better if I created it," as she walked away.

We laughed at Alice as Renesmee held up the dress.

--

After Renesmee had opened up all of her presents and I had opened up the ones I got from Edward and Renesmee, I turned to the present that was being passed down the table. The unknown present. I felt a sense of dread.

I tore the wrapping, not caring about how expensive it was, and looked at the plain white box, angry that it didn't give some clue as to the contents inside.

I slowly opened the package as everyone held their breath.

Inside that box was another, slightly smaller box made of velvet. We all groaned.

Finally, as I opened the jewelry box, I saw two beautiful bracelets. They were thick and they slightly resembled the necklace I had gotten from…

I felt Edward leave my side and heard him running to our room.

He was back downstairs in a flash, holding the very necklace I was just thinking about, and he didn't even read my mind. Sure enough, it slightly resembled the bracelets.

As he held them up, I realized that they had the same type of jewel and the same type of material.

I looked down at the box again and saw a piece of paper sticking out from under the velvet. I gently slid it from under the top, being careful not to rip the slightly yellowed and crumbling paper.

I looked up into nine pairs curious and slightly suspicious eyes.

The paper made a weird crumbling sound as I opened what I now realized was a letter. I read it out loud so that everyone could hear. It read:

"Dear Mrs. Isabella Cullen,

We hope you like our gift for your hundredth vampire birthday. It should match the necklace if our memory serves us. Please enjoy our gift and we hope to see you wearing it when we come to visit your family. Please send my regards to Carlisle and the others. We hope to see you soon.

Sincerely,  
Aro, Marcus, and Caius"

I muttered a curse that rarely slips from my mouth and heard Esme's delicate cough as a result.

"Don't worry about it right now. We'll think about it later when we have more information," Carlisle said.

"But, why are they taking so much of an interest in me?" I asked.

"I said don't worry about it now. This is a party, so have fun. I'm sure they just want to check up on us and Renesmee," he said.

"But…"

"I said later," he said sternly.

"Yes, sir," I sighed.

It was silent for a moment until Alice jumped up and said, "Time for cake!" and ran into the kitchen.

"I'll help," Jasper said, probably wanting to get away from all of the emotions, most likely tired of trying to calm us down.

We lapsed into silence again. Just then, a crash came from the kitchen, which was weird considering vampires never dropped things.

Not even a second later, Alice ran into the room, a scared look clouding her eyes.

"They're coming again," she whispered. "All of them."

"Who?" Jasper asked, his hand on her shoulder.

"Who, Alice?" I asked when she didn't say anything, although I already knew the answer.

"The Volturri," she whispered even more quietly.

Déjà vu.

**--**

**See. I **_**told**_** you this chapter was important. I hope you liked the part where I remembered to add the old good luck wedding thing. :D Not really. Ha-ha. I am **_**SO**_** sorry for the cliffy though. I just didn't want to make the chapter any longer. I'm sorry about the letter thing but I couldn't figure out how to make it like a regular letter without doing a WHOLE bunch of stupid work 'cause it never seems to like me so I just made it like that on Word and transferred it :D There was more of the actual story in this one and less author notes so it seems a little shorter but it's actually not.**

**Now, same as always, your opinion matters.**

**L8rs! –Jenanananana-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry that I got this chapter out so late (as in –checks time- 9:33 pm). I might not be able to post for a while because we get our interims tomorrow and I think I'm failing biology (how weird is that, a person that wants to be a science major so they can become a veterinarian is possibly failing biology) and might be grounded from the computer as well as other things. Also, I'm getting braces tomorrow so I might be in immense pain for a little while and it might be hard to concentrate… but all of this is considered with if's and might's so I could just keep on schedule and that's what I'll try… if not, I'll get one of my friends to type it up for me or I could type it up during my lunch period. Either way, I'm gonna find a way to put out chapters regularly. **

**Disclaimer: I am not, and never will be, Stephenie Meyer and therefore don't own any of the characters.**

**--**

"_The Volturri," she whispered, even more quietly._

_Déjà vu. _

Everyone froze.

"So, that's why they sent Bella those bracelets," Carlisle said.

"But why are they taking such an interest in me specifically?" I asked again.

Nobody seemed to answer me, but then I saw Edward nod his head in Carlisle's direction.

"What are you saying, 'yes,' to Carlisle about, Edward?" I demanded in a quiet voice, a little scared.

"I believe you should tell her, Edward," Carlisle said silently.

"Bella," Edward said, even quieter than Alice was. "We think that they might just be using you to get to us and destroy our family," he said, stressing the family part.

"But… Why me?" I whispered.

"Or, they might be angry with you for destroying their plans of wiping us off the face of the planet. Or, they might be wanting the rare gift that you possess that can protect Aro, Marcus, and Caius and even members of the guard at one time.. Either way, it all comes back to killing us," Edward said, getting tenser with every word.

I knew I had to get out of there and quick before I had a mental breakdown and had everyone trying to calm ME, the reason for all of this, if you go back far enough to when I was a mere human and HAD to jump off that fucking cliff and make Edward like Romeo and almost kill himself because he thought I was dead, just like how Shakespeare wrote it, except with a vampire and a human.

"I… I'm gonna go out for a little while," I said, sounding sad, feeling that this was all my fault.

"I'll come with you," Edward said, a little worried.

"No. Thanks but… I just need to be alone for a little while. I'll be back soon." I ran out of the house, not daring to look back into the worried eyes.

I ran to the lake, stopped for a second, and then decided to go to the cave that Edward and I had found on our first day here.

As I arrived at the cave, I slowed down and began to think about our situation. I had tried to keep my mind blank on the way to the cave, but it slipped up.

As I sat down on the seemingly cold floor that I couldn't feel, and I heard Edward walk in. Strange, I didn't hear him following me. Maybe it was because I was so preoccupied.

He was silent as he sat down and I opened my mind up to him, letting him hear me as I thought.

"Be quiet, please," I whispered. "Just let me think in silence for a little while."

He nodded, keeping quiet, but he had a small smile on his face, probably thankful that I had opened my mind up to him.

Ignoring Edward, I began to think.

We knew that the Volturri would be coming, but, after the battle, we had pushed it to the back of our minds. Sort of like, out of sight, out of mind. I saw Edward nod in my peripheral vision.

As I cuddled up next to Edward, I thought of how we would have to go hunting soon. I reminisced about my past, human and vampire, and came upon the entire reason for this problem: me going to save Edward when he was going to kill himself because I just HAD to jump off the cliff. It was all my fault.

"No, it's not," Edward said. "If you must blame someone, blame the Volturri."

"You said you would be quiet," I said, laughing.

He pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key. I shook my head.

Then I thought about the battle. I thought about all the advantages we had had: Our vast numbers, the werewolves, the known territory, and a way to tell them politely to leave.

This time, we had none of those.

Sure, we could gather all the vampires that we had before, but we had no other advantages.

They would number above us.

I began to think of ways to stop them from hurting my family, and most of the things I thought of were deadly.

I could go to them, tell them that they could have me and my powers in exchange for my family's lives.

"NEVER!!" Edward growled, and I was sure that Alice would have a vision of me going to them and she would be saying the same thing.

I shook my head, throwing away that possibility and I felt Edward relax beside me.

This time, if we couldn't stop it, a fight _would _ensue.

As I thought of the things we could do, the places we could go, to get an advantage, Forks and La Push came to mind.

We _could_ go back there, but I didn't want anyone to have to go through what Jacob had had to go through, especially with the large numbers we were going to bring with us. I threw that one away too, not wanting to sacrifice anyone just for our sake.

Denali. That would be the best place to go. There would be possibly willing allies that would fight with us to get revenge for the death of their sister. It would also possibly give us more time to prepare for the Volturri and give us a chance to gather other vampires for our cause.

Then it occurred to me that the Volturri wouldn't have as many numbers as last time since they weren't coming for any _good_ reason.

This made me feel a _little_ better.

I sat there for a little while until Edward said, "That's actually not such a bad idea. We should tell Carlisle."

I nodded and stood, following Edward out of the cave and towards the house, feeling the sunlight on my skin and Edward's as he dropped back to run beside me.

--

When we got back to the house and I had told them the plan I had come up with, all was silent **(A/N: Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse)** until Carlisle sighed.

"That _might_ actually work," he said. "Although, one of us will have to go ahead and make sure that it's alright with Tanya and her family before we all just arrive there and they say we aren't welcome, knowing that there will be a battle and some may die." He looked at Alice. "Preferably you so that you can see where we are and keep track of where the Volturri are and what they are doing."

"Fine," she said. "But Jasper has to go with me."

Both Carlisle and Jasper nodded.

"Just as well, there's strength in numbers," Carlisle said. "But when you two get back, we'll have to send someone to Denali to make sure they are kept company and need help if any vampires start to show up. That is, if they say yes."

"We should choose that when Alice and Jasper get back because we wouldn't know if we would be welcome there or not," Edward said, holding me as I stood in a far corner of the room.

"Good idea," Carlisle replied, smiling as if he were proud.

"When do we leave?" Esme asked.

"In one week. That should give us enough time to hunt and gather necessary belongings before we leave."

We all nodded.

I knew there was a reason for my feeling of impending disaster earlier.

**--**

**So, what did you think? R & R so I know. **

**Again, I don't know if I will be able to post at all soon, but I will try my hardest and take any means necessary to give those few readers who read this something to look forward to every other day :D**

**L8rs! –Jenanananana-**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner. I've just been in a crappy mood. I almost punched the s!t out of my much bigger and older brother just for asking if I wanted to go to the mall with him, which was totally uncalled for. And, I almost threw my stereo system out the window after two hours of trying to get it to play ANY of my mix CD's 'cause it won't, which really sucks. And my braces hurt like crap and I just want to rip them out of my mouth because it took me almost an hour to floss on Thursday and it also hurt so bad. Alright, sorry for the little sob story although my friends would probably get a kick out of it. Here's another chapter, and it might be a little bad because I had the WORST writers block ever that even effected my school work :D. Again, enough of the sob story, time for the real story… well, as real as vampires and werewolves can be.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my self control or my mental stability.**

**--**

We stood there for a little while until the sun started to set.

I felt Edward grab my hand and drag me out the door.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go hunting."

I smiled eagerly, feeling my throat flare up at the idea of a meal. I was so thirsty, and I could tell Edward was too, by his coal black eyes.

We ran to the mountain a little ways away from the house, that is, a little ways away for a vampire.

Oh yeah, did I mention that we were in the most desolate part of China? It was cool living there, in a land so different from home. We would go into the city on overcast days and just stare at the culture and take the awesome sights. We had all learned how to speak Chinese so we could speak with the natives, but we only used it in the city.

As we arrived at the gigantic snow capped mountain, we slowed and eventually halted, taking in the scents of all the wildlife.

I smelled a deer and a mountain lion, but the lion was farther off.

"Ladies first," Edward said, smiling, no doubt smelling the mountain lion, too.

I gave him a fake smile and then let my senses take over as I ran towards the deer, getting ready for the pounce, when a full grown bear got in the way.

It must have been surprisingly close, and yet I didn't smell him. Weird.

I growled at the grizzly bear standing in the way. The bear turned, surprised, but got up on its hind paws, trying to scare me away, but I pounced on him, bowling him over, then biting into his jugular, practically killing him.

I sucked the bear dry. Feeling full, I looked down at my clothes. After all these years, I failed to make a mess of my clothes while on the hunt, which Alice seemed grateful for.

Due to the direction of the wind, I smelled Edward before I heard or saw him.

I turned and smiled as he walked towards me.

"Your choice, the deer or the lion, or both," I said smugly.

He rolled his eyes at me and said, "Both, I think. It was agonizing to watch you take on that bear."

I laughed. "Haven't you learned anything in this past century?"

--

After Edward had bagged a mountain lion and a large deer, we headed back to the house.

When we arrived, it was around midnight and, after the hunt, I felt the same slosh-y feeling that I always feel.

In the house, Alice was sitting on the couch, looking like she was watching TV with Jasper, when we walked in. Suddenly, she turned around and her eyes zeroed in on me. She got a scared/worried look in her eyes and I wondered what had happened in our absence. It was strange. It sounded like the rest of the family was in the kitchen, like they were waiting for some introduction.

"No," Edward whispered, and I knew he was seeing Alice's vision.

"What?" I asked. I hated being left out of the conversations.

"No, _no,_ NO!" he yelled, then stormed out of the room.

I looked questioningly at Alice.

"Bella, you can't fight," Alice said. "I won't, Edward won't, let you."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"You'll get captured."

She was quiet for a little while, letting what she said sink in.

"Let it come," I said in a monotone.

"Huh?" Alice and Jasper said at the same time.

"Let it come," I repeated, sounding more like myself. "I have to help my family. At least now we'll be more prepared for when the time comes. It would happen anyways, whether I fought or not. So, just let it come."

Edward stormed back into the room and I instantly felt a calming sensation wash over us. That is, until Edward gave Jasper the death glare.

"You are _not_ going," Edward growled at me.

"Yes, I am," I said calmly.

The rest of the family took that as their cue to walk in, Carlisle in the lead.

"I think it best if you don't fight Bella. We…" Jacob started to say, talking over what Carlisle was about to say, but I stopped him.

"No. I'm fighting. I'm taking the same risk as the rest of you. I can help. I _have_ to help. If something happened and I wasn't there…" I closed my eyes. "I'm fighting whether you want me to or not."

"Go, Bella!" Emmet yelled.

I opened my eyes to see everyone worried, but they looked like they were all giving in to my will. Well, all except the eager Emmet and the pissed off Edward.

Carlisle nodded. "It's your decision," he said. "I won't take that away from you."

"NO!!" Edward yelled and stormed out of the room again.

He yelled and, almost simultaneously, glass shattered on the floor.

I sighed, nodded, and went to comfort Edward.

As I was walking out, I stopped, turned, and said, "We're a family. We fight together. We'll think of something to keep _all_ members safe," and then continued walking to Edward.

**--**

**I've realized this: in every chapter except chapter 1, I have had something to be sorry for. I really gotta stop that. :D**

**Anyways, hope you all like this chapter. If not, tell me what I can do to make it better.**

**L8rs! –Jenanananana-**


	6. Chapter 6

**God, I hate school so much. I've barely gotten 10-15 hours of sleep from Monday until last night, and I'm probably going to get only 2 hours of sleep tonight because I have a HUGE test to study for, and I almost got grounded for almost failing a Romeo and Juliet quiz because I can't pay attention to the story when I'm fixing the reader's mistakes every .5 seconds. It's so annoying. Anyways, my apologies for the delay of this chapter, I've barely been able to get on the computer or even draw, much less write a story, although I try to during my lunch period. I'm actually at lunch right now finishing the story although I can't post in the library because of freaking blocker things even though they allow it in the middle school. Actually, I have also been going hungry because I never have time to eat. This chapter is a little boring but important, sort of. So read it please. Do not be deterred from a good story by the length of time it takes to get a chapter out. I will try to get them out faster. Anyways again, here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, including my dignity, sanity, or healthiness.**

**--**

The week passed quickly. There was so much to do and so little time. Actually, there was so much time and so little to do. And, truthfully, the week passed slowly.

There were two overcast days in which we went to the city and just had fun.

Those were the best days.

The rest of the days were filled with doom and gloom about the upcoming battle and my impending danger. It almost caused me to go insane.

Edward, Alice, Renesmee, and Jacob constantly bothered me and stared at me, the look in their eyes telling me that they were worried. I didn't need that kind of pressure. I was already worried enough, despite my calm façade.

The final sunset of the week-long wait found the family and I hunting. We were planning on leaving at midnight.

I was laughing at one of Emmet's jokes when Edward came up behind me and kissed the top of my head, holding me as tight as he could, as though he would never let me go, ever.

I turned around and hugged him back, squeezing as tight as I could without hurting him. It was good to see Edward smiling, since he had continuously gotten angry at me getting to fight and possibly getting captured, or worse, killed. It was also refreshing to see him actually giving into my will instead of being controlling.

Or, maybe he had just thought of a plan that could keep me from getting hurt, or even from fighting.

I opened up my mind to him, willing him to understand why I needed to help protect my family.

I felt him shake his head.

"Angel, it's not that I don't understand your reasoning, it's just my inability to be able to let you do things that could get you hurt or captured," he said in a whisper, barely audible, even for vampire ears.

I started to disagree with him, but he stopped me. "Wait, let me explain," he continued. "Even though I would love for you not to fight, I will not take your decision away from you."

I nodded. "Thank you," I said. Then, in a more happy mood again, part of my façade, I said, "Come on, let's get back to the house." He looked like he hadn't realized everyone had already gone back.

He smiled and nodded in reply.

We got back to the house in record time, and we arrived at a relatively empty house. Carlisle and Esme decided it would be best if we shipped all of our items to our destination after the battle.

Forks.

So, all of our items had been shipped to Forks on the second day of our last week here, hoping that it will get there before we checked in on it on our way to Denali.

As Edward and I walked into the house, Carlisle called us to the living room, probably saying it was time to leave.

Walking in the room, we noticed everyone already standing, ready in their traveling clothes, although, in our case, we only really needed the hiking boots.

"We must leave soon, but, I have," he looked over at Esme, "we have, decided that Alice and Jasper should leave first so that they can reach Denali and be back before we get too far." We nodded, understanding the need but, I personally, did not want them to leave. "Now, we've gone over the traveling plan, correct?" Again, we nodded. He looked over at Alice and Jasper. "Call us when you reach Denali so you can tell us whether they will allow us there or not. Then come back." They nodded. "We'll tell you where we are when you call."

"Well, I could just use my powers to find you all," Alice said.

"Yes, but we need you to keep watch on the Volturri."

She nodded. "I understand," she said, although she didn't look like she did.

"If our plan of Denali doesn't work out, we will go on and head to Forks early. You can head there if Tanya says no."

She nodded again, but I looked down, feeling sad about what will happen to all those kids that will turn into werewolves just for our sakes. But, at least, unlike Sam, they would have a pack leader: Jacob.

They wouldn't have to go through all the pain and confusion that Sam did.

But, we had no idea if they would help or fight us.

It was another "if" issue. We already had enough of those. One of them including if I got captured or not.

I walked over to Alice and gave her a hug.

"Be safe," I told her.

She looked at me, grinned and said, "You're the one that needs to be safe, my danger-magnet-sister."

I rolled my eyes then looked at Jasper. "The same goes for you," I warned.

He laughed.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry," Alice said. "I don't see any danger for us on our way to Denali. And, if I do see any, I'll make sure that we avoid it on our way back."

"Good idea," Carlisle said, nodding his head in agreement. "But, also don't forget to keep an eye on the Volturri, and warn us if they start to move."

She sighed and laughed. "Carlisle, you've already said that."

He laughed too. "Alright, but just make sure to stay safe."

"Sheesh, I told you I will," she said, laughing again. "But, we better get going if we're to leave and get back before you guys get too far.

Everyone finished saying their goodbye's and Alice and Jasper left, sort of like the last time but this time we actually knew they were leaving.

Déjà vu.

An hour later, we left, too.

"Where are we headed first?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"Egypt, so we can get Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia."

We nodded. He clearly had this all under control.

And, with a last look at the house we were leaving behind, we were off.

**--**

**Okay. How about this. I promise to get another chapter out by tomorrow. This one really wasn't that great but, a reply would still be greatly appreciated.**

**L8rs! –Jenanananana-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7. I actually thought this chapter was okay. There were a few weird points in this chapter, and I just got my book back from my grandmother so the things I write now will be more accurate. Well, nothing more to say. Oh yeah, there's something I wanna say. Although this has nothing to do with the story, I just heard a song called Gotta be Somebody and it sounded really cool. This sort of shows my obsession with music. I kept thinking it was Nickelback and I looked it up on the information thingy (DirectTV and a music station) and it said Nickelback. It's their new song and it's awesome. I recommend it to EVERYONE!! Okay, enough randomness.**

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I was Stephenie Meyer, I am not. Actually, I don't wanna be Stephenie Meyer. I like being my psychotic self, annoying everyone in my path by singing, talking, dancing, and just being plain annoying.**

**--**

As we neared Egypt, a thought came to me.

"Carlisle, what if they moved?"

"Then we'll just keep going and hope we find them," he said. "We'll just keep on hoping that we'll find them. But, they probably didn't move since there's no need when they don't interfere with humans. I don't even think they go into any towns." Again, I got the sense that he had already planned this all out, either by himself or with Esme. That was one of the reasons he's the leader of our coven.

There were other things I wanted to ask, but none of them could be answered without further information.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered.

I shook my head and he sighed.

We crossed the border into Egypt, but there were no real signs that told us we did, we just sort of knew. It also helped that we saw a pyramid not long after.

Carlisle brought us to a halt.

"Edward, do you think you can scan the minds of the people living here and try to find Amun?"

"I'll try."

If you're wondering, Edward had been practicing his ability as I have been practicing mine.

Although normally he can only "hear" for a few miles, if he really tries, he could even go outside the borders of Egypt.

And that's what he was trying to do now.

We were quiet as he scanned the minds.

"There," he said. "They're about 200 miles north-east of here."

"Good job, son," Carlisle said, obviously proud. "You lead."

We ran, Edward leading.

He changed direction a few times, but eventually he slowed.

"We're getting close. Carlisle, you should lead. They're straight ahead."

"Very good. Thank you," Carlisle said.

Edward nodded and fell back to the back of the line with me, behind Renesmee and Jacob. He put his arm around my waist and led me up to behind Carlisle and Esme.

We walked forward, following Carlisle until he saw the coven.

They were sitting outside of a large house in the middle of nowhere, letting the sun shine off their skin while we were covered up to prevent such a thing.

Amun stood up.

"Carlise, it's such a surprise to see you," Amun said, inclining his head toward Carlisle. "With all these people you brought, I first thought that you were trying to take us over."

"Never, my friend," Carlisle said.

"Then why are you here? I don't expect this is just a casual visit?"

"I'm afraid not. Actually, we came to both warn you and ask for your help. The Volturri are coming for us again. This time, though, since they have no reason to be coming, we think that they are coming to destroy us. We are asking for your help to fend them off. We also believe that, after we are taken care of, they are going to go after all the covens that previously helped us. We are going to our previous helpers and asking for their help. You are the coven we have come to. If we ban together, we will all have better hopes of surviving than if we were alone or in a much smaller group. If you say yes, then we are headed for Denali. If the answer is no, we will leave and wish you the best, and we shall never bother you again."

They were silent for a while.

Then, Amun said, "You have given us a lot to think about, Carlisle. Is there any time to think?"

"Yes, but not much. Please be quick, if you must."

"We will go inside to discuss this. You are welcome to sit out here while you wait for us to decide."

Carlisle nodded and the coven went inside.

I heard arguing, and a few minutes later, they came out, Amun in the lead, followed by Benjamin and the two females behind him, walking side by side.

"Well?" Carlisle asked after a few seconds.

"We will come with you," he said almost reluctantly. "But, only because we believe what you said about the Volturri."

"And, we aren't going down without a fight," Benjamin said.

Carlisle nodded.

"Thank you."

"Keep in mind that we aren't doing this for you."

"I understand," Carlisle said.

"Where should we go?"

"You will be following us until we are positive of where we are going to defend ourselves. So, for now, we are headed to Romania."

Amun nodded and led his coven to the back of the group as we left.

**--**

**Haha, this chapter was a little short. I guess that's because of Carlisle's long speech. I can't wait to write the next chapter. That'll be fun, with the all too eager Stefan and Vladimir who have always wanted to destroy the Volturri. I don't know if I'm going to make them come with Carlisle or not. It all depends, because Carlisle's group is smaller this time without the werewolves, but the Volturri is smaller too since they can't really bring witnesses for anything if they're just coming to destroy. I also don't know what's gonna happen in the battle. If you have any ideas tell me, but I think I already have a small idea, and it's not much but I'll build on it. If any of you have a better idea than mine I might use it, but I don't really wanna do that and it'll only be as a last resort.**

**L8rs! –Jenanananana-**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Sigh- I swear. Can I NEVER get these chapters out on time? I really hate school right now. I'm so busy and I think I'm pushing myself too hard because right now I have a fever and I almost passed out while cooking dinner today. I think I'm getting a cold too. Hmm… let's list the things wrong with me. I have a cold, numerous headaches, a fever, almost fainting, body aches, insomnia, and almost failing tests. Even weekends are hard now. Oh well. I guess it's time for the story.**

**Disclaimer: -Yawn- Do I really -Yawn- have to tell you -yawn- again?**

**--**

We reached Romania in record time.

It was less quiet now that we had four extra people.

We talked constantly about what had happened in the past century and, most importantly, about out strategy.

Time fled by in a haze.

I talked most with Benjamin about how I was going to protect him and others this time.

As we crossed the border into Romania, Carlisle halted.

"Son," was all he said and Edward got to work.

We gave Edward silence again as he concentrated, but it didn't take as long as the last time. He opened his eyes and looked triumphant.

"They've heard that we were coming to get them. They're excited that we're finally going to stand up against the Volturri. They want to help immensely," Edward said, a smile playing at his lips as he came over and kissed the top of my head. "The only problem is that they're looking forward to meeting an older Bella," he sighed.

I groaned. "Why is everyone taking such an interest in me?"

"Because your amazing," Edward said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we better get going," Carlisle said. "We shouldn't keep them waiting."

He took off and we followed.

Edward told Carlisle to change direction a few times, but not often, and it wasn't very obvious, which I wondered why this was. I guess it was so the other coven didn't think Edward was the leader, but I didn't know why because, although Amun was the real leader of the group, Benjamin seemed more like the leader.

Soon we came upon a large castle that would be fit for a king.

As soon as we walked up to the door, it creaked open to reveal a smiling Stefan and Vladimir.

I do not know, to this day, how they knew that we were coming, but this probably was because we never asked them.

"Welcome my friends," Stefan said.

"I hear you're taking on the Volturri," Vladimir said.

"Well… yes, but we wanted to ask you first, but also to warn you what would happen if you do help," Carlisle said, for once a little lost.

"Of course," Vladimir welcomed.

"Come in, sit down, and please continue," Stefan said, welcoming us inside.

We navigated ourselves into to large and slightly ominous castle, walking to the dining room where we took a seat at the table.

"Now, explain," Stefan said in a friendly manor.

"Well, a few weeks ago, we got a letter from the Volturri describing how they would love to see us soon. Alice has seen the future and it's not pretty. The Volturri are coming to wipe us out. We are afraid that, after we are taken care of, they will go after our previous helpers," Carlisle started off. "We will have less helpers this time because we will not have the werewolves helping us besides Jacob here. But, we believe that, since they have no real reason for bringing everyone just to come visit, they will have less witnesses to help them in the fight. We also have been thinking about different strategies that will make it better. We feel that, if you come help us in the battle, then we will all have a better chance of surviving than alone or in small group. If you say yes then we will be going to Denali after Alice gives the okay that we can stay there. If the answer is no, then we will leave you alone and wish you the best."

Stefan and Vladimir looked a little bored now.

"Did you have to go through that entire speech?" Vladimir asked.

"We have already decided, even before you came to us," Stefan said, amused.

"Actually, our minds have been made up since we've heard of your plans, before you came here," Vladimir said, equally amused.

Carlisle nodded. "We must leave soon though."

"Oh, yes. We know this," Stefan said.

Vladimir was excited when he asked, "May we hear one of your battle strategies?"

Carlisle looked at me. "It was your idea Bella. You should tell them."

I nodded, a little shy.

I swallowed unnecessarily and started. "Well, you know how Chelsea can affect people's relationships and make people _want_ to help the Volturri?" They nodded. "Well, I was thinking that, if we killed her first, over half of their members, including one of the leaders, Marcus. That's why he's always so quiet: he doesn't want to be there. That will give us a better chance of defeating the Volturri without many deaths. Of course," I looked over at Carlisle and he nodded, "we will still have to kill Aro and Caius, and possibly Marcus if he does not surrender, and any others that will prove difficult and deadly. After Chelsea is dead, we will go after the other two dangerous members: Jane and Alec. After that will be the people who protect the leaders, and then the rest goes from there."

I looked down after realizing every pair of eyes was on me.

"My, my Bella," Stefan said.

"You have grown so well," Vladimir said, smiling a little.

"We were wondering how you were fairing as a vampire," Stefan continued.

"It looks like everyone is," I said, looking up at them.

"How so?" Vladimir asked.

"The Volturri are taking an interest in me, wanting to find out how I am. I think they want me in their guard, protecting the leaders." I gagged at the thought of the last part. I felt the weight of the bracelets on my hands and decided to tell them. "These were given to me for my hundredth birthday. They're the same as the necklace I received from them before the first fight."

Edward hugged me around the waist. "We are afraid that Bella will be taken from us."

"You aren't just afraid," I said, looking down again. "Alice has seen that I'm going to get taken." I looked up, defiance in my eyes, looking at Edward. "I'm not afraid, so you shouldn't be either," I told him, even though I was even more scared the he was.

"You should listen to her," Vladimir said.

"She is smart," Stefan appraised me.

I smiled at them and nodded my thanks.

"Now, if you don't mind, we should be leaving soon," Carlisle said.

"Of course," Vladimir said.

"We will follow you. But, may I ask where we are going?" Stefan said, looking content that he and his brother will finally have a chance to destroy the Volturri.

Again, Carlisle had it all under control. "Since we are dangerously close to Italy, we will have to swoop around and head to Ireland for Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam."

They both nodded and said together, "Excellent."

**--**

**Well, sorry if this chapter was crap. I had a temp of 102 something but I just took it and it said 96.2… holy crap, that's a little low. I think I'm a bit TOO sick lol. Well, there's nothing else to say… **

**L8rs! –Jenanananana-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry about the delay in the chapter, I was just really busy with studying for the PSAT and working on projects and so forth. I wrote this chapter in my journal today on the ride to and from the Shakespeare Theater Company building in DC. The honors classes in my freshman class got to go on a field trip to see the play Romeo and Juliet as it was played in Shakespeare's time. As in an all male cast, although after a while you got used to it. The only problem I had was that everyone had to make sounds while Romeo and Juliet kissed since they were both males, especially my childish class that hasn't reached maturity yet and probably won't for their entire lives. Also, it irked me that Juliet was like a half a foot taller in this play than she actually is. It was amazing to watch the play in real life. I kept the ticket and the pamphlet for future memories ha-ha. I would recommend it to anyone who lives in DC, Maryland, Virginia, or West Virginia, but today was the last showing. Now I see why Stephenie Meyer uses Shakespeare's great work in her stories. But, I really should start the story. I could actually go on and on explaining the play and what it was like for me, but I don't think my loyal readers would appreciate that. Now, it's story time.**

**Disclaimer: Although I own many things, worldly and not, I do not own the name Stephenie Meyer or any of the Twilight characters.**

**--**

We had gathered the Irish coven consisting of Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam, as well as the Eastern Nomads Alistair, Charles, and Makenna.

They were all afraid of what might happen to them if they stayed and defended alone.

We were now headed for Brazil to get Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina.

Just as we were getting ready for a plane trip, since we can't walk on water and a boat would probably run out of gas, Edward halted and smiled.

"Alice is coming with good news," he said.

So, we all finished hunting as we waited for our family member. We were taking extra precautions if we were going to fly on a public plane.

As she arrived, we were all standing in a large meadow.

I ran up to her and gave her a hug as tight as I could without hurting her.

"I've missed you too, Bella," she said.

Jasper wasn't far behind.

I stepped away and smiled at Jasper as Alice walked past all the vampires to get to Carlisle.

"What's the verdict?" Carlisle asked while smiling warmly at his daughter in every sense of the word, happy for the reunion. He also smiled over at Jasper, his son.

"They will let us stay there. They think it's for the best as well," Alice said, smiling.

"Excellent." His face went thoughtful. "Let me think for a second please."

I plopped down on the grass and lay down, not because I needed to, but because I wanted to.

Edward came up to me and lay down as well, as did Renesmee and, right beside her, Jacob in his wolf form.

A few minutes later, we got up as Carlisle said he had decided.

"I have chosen three of you to go to Denali with the others and one of you will leave," he said while looking at us, his family.

He turned to the other vampires. "If you wish, you may stay with us until we have gathered the rest."

Now he turned back to us. "Bella, you will be going to Denali as well as Renesmee and Jacob and whoever else wish to go with you."

"No!" Edward yelled. "Where Bella goes, I go."

"Son, I need you to help me find the others."

"Alice can help," Edward said, getting even angrier.

"She can't help me as much as you can, Edward," Carlisle said, still patiently reasoning with him.

"But I need to be with Bella. What if something happens to her?"

"Jacob and Renesmee will be with her, as well as possibly twelve others."

I walked over to Edward and hugged him. "Please?" I whispered to him. "Look, with you here, this will go faster and we'll all be together sooner and longer before…" I trailed off.

"Plus, she's not unprotected," Jacob said, acting all macho man.

"I know you can protect Renesmee, that's why I'm not worried about her. But Bella could get captured."

"I told you that that won't happen until the battle," Alice reminded him.

A few vampires gasped. They apparently didn't know this.

Edward sighed and then relaxed and slid his arms around my back.

"Fine," he agreed.

"Thank you," I said. This would give me a chance to be partially alone and think.

"Just make sure that you're safe," he said, getting a little worried.

"I'll be fine."

Carlisle turned again to the other vampires again and asked, "Now, which of you shall stay with me and which will go with Bella?"

The Egyptian coven was first to answer.

"We will go with Bella," Amun said.

The Romanians were next.

"As will we," Stefan said.

The Irish coven followed.

"We will as well," Maggie answered.

"I will stay with you, Carlisle," Alistair replied.

"Lead the way, Bella," Charles said directly to me.

I nodded my head.

"Well Bella," Carlisle started. "What do you think would be the best route?"

I thought it over for a little while he waited patiently.

"Well, I think it best if we take a private plane to Canada and make our way over to Denali by running from there."

He was deciding on this when Vladimir asked, "Who will fly the plane?"

"I will," I said. "Edward taught me a while ago. It's really not that hard."

Renesmee said, "I can help too. I learned a few things that could be helpful."

He nodded at us.

"That's a good idea," Carlisle smiled.

I nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jacob asked.

Edward kissed the top of head later as we were about to leave to go to a private airport and said, "Be safe, my love."

"Same with you," I said, smiling playfully.

We left to find the plane.

As we exited the meadow, I felt his eyes on my back as the thirteen "people" followed me.

**--**

**Well, what did you think?**

**I don't think that they would do a lot of these things but I tried to keep it close.**

**L8rs! –Jenanananana-**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out… how long has it been? A month maybe? IDK, but I'm SOOO sorry. These chapters should be coming out faster because I finished Breaking Dawn again. I was re-reading it so that I could take down some info and make the stuff in my story close to the book, like people's abilities, past info, how to spell things, and what not. While reading, I realized two things. First: I've been spelling Emmet wrong. It's actually Emmett. :D sorry. Second: It's spelled Volturi, not Volturri, like I thought it was :D. Now, no more delay. Chapter 10. And, if you don't feel like reading this anymore because you can't remember or the delay has made it so you don't want to read it anymore, I'll understand. Truthfully, it's not that great anyways. I even had to go back and review what I had written previously because I couldn't remember a darn thing. Anyways, I guess for those few who wanna read it still, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. Stephenie Meyer would have gotten these chapters out faster if she was writing a fanfic. And, since I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I own none of the characters in this story.**

**--**

We arrived at the private airstrip a while later. The plane still wasn't ready for liftoff yet, so we just split up into different social groups to talk.

I floated around to different groups, just trying to get to know my charges a little better since I would be fighting along beside them soon.

"I hope Bella knows what she's doing," I heard someone whisper, but I couldn't place the voice to a face.

"…can't wait to the fight to start," I heard someone else say, and this time I knew who it was: Stefan.

"I know what you mean, brother," Vladimir replied. "Finally a chance to get rid of the cursed Volturi and their corrupt ways."

"And with Bella leading us, we are sure to win," Stefan said, almost sounding as if he revered me, although I didn't know why he would. I didn't even know why they admired me so. I decided to ask them later, knowing I would have plenty of chances. Maybe… I let my mind wander.

Eventually, my thoughts got interrupted by the announcement that the plane was ready for liftoff.

Renesmee and Jacob were the first to board the plane, and I was the last.

The humans that had set up the plane were long gone, but the smell lingered, and I could see some of the vampires trying to fight off the urge to go hunt.

Renesmee and I got in the cockpit and started the plane.

After a few complicated gear turnings and button hitting, the plane was off the ground.

Not much happened in the time that we were flying the plane, so the time passed quickly. A few people came up to the front to talk for a little while, but not many, and not for long.

We touched down in Canada at another private airstrip some time later. We drove it into a large barn-like structure and exited the plane.

Just as the group was about to leave, I saw Renesmee climb onto Jacob's back while he was in his wolf form and lay down like she was going to go to sleep.

I raised an incredulous eyebrow and Jacob just shrugged his massive shoulders slightly, trying not to jostle her. She must have been tired after her long flight. We didn't have to sleep like she and Jacob did, but he got in a few hours of sleep while we were flying the plane. Also, Renesmee had to sleep more than Jacob.

"Are we going or not?" Benjamin asked playfully, pretending to be annoyed.

Amun rolled his eyes and I finally realized it was him who had their doubts about me. I shrugged inwardly. It didn't matter whether he doubted me or not.

I laughed and called over my shoulder, "We're going right now," as I took off, letting my charges follow me as I headed for the Denali coven.

My mind wandered back to the last confrontation with the Volturi, when their sister was killed: Irina. This would not be pretty if they felt any enmity towards me or Renesmee.

But, knowing them, they wouldn't be angry at us. They would be angry at the Volturi and willing to fight to the death for their sister.

--

We arrived in Denali a while later, but still a few miles away from the coven.

I took a deep breath.

"Let's rest here a minute so I can think," I said, looking pointedly Jacob, trying to tell him to lay down and get some rest.

He complied. Jacob plopped down where he stood, laying down while still trying not to jostle Renesmee.

I walked over to a tree stump and unnecessarily sat down. I wasn't tired in the sense of the word, just weary and worried.

I barely realized that we were close to a river.

My mind wandered sluggishly over the possibilities, taking longer than it usually would. Which was most likely because I was so… tired?

Snow fell on the fast moving river as I deliberated, my eyes focusing blindly on the little fish, seeing them but not registering what they were.

I finally decided to go alone at first and then come back for the others, so that Tanya and the others wouldn't feel threatened (which Edward would appose this thought immediately.) The thought of Edward brought an invisible pain to my chest, wishing that he was with me. I almost felt like crying, but I kept it together for the sake of the people I was charged with.

When I told the group, everyone agreed except for Jacob and Renesmee, who had woken up and were staring at me worriedly when I looked up from staring at the river. Right now, they were even more worried, but not enough to try to stop me.

Their eyes bored into my back as I walked away at a human running speed.

I knew I was getting close when the familiar smells got more and more prominent.

Also, I knew I was close when I heard a growl and something like a boulder rammed into me. Only one thing could feel like that to me and I knew who it was: Tanya. I could tell by the strawberry-blonde hair. I put up no fight, hopping she would recognize me before she had a chance to rip my head off.

I was bowled over so I was flat on my back with Tanya's had covering my face. As her head pulled back to tear my head off, she took her hand off of my face and realized immediately who it was.

She sprang back and her eyes went wide. I held up my hands, telling her I was of no threat. She looked apologetic.

"God, I'm so sorry," she said, frantically trying to apologize.

I laughed. "It's alright. I was sort of expecting that… Except I wasn't expecting the pain that would come with it," I said, rubbing my neck, which had been twisted. "I'm just glad you didn't bite me."

She laughed with me this time, although it was still sort of apologetic.

Then things turned serious.

"So, did you come alone?" she asked, looking around as if she would see something there if she willed it enough.

"No," I said. "They're back a little farther."

When I didn't explain she asked, "Why?"

"I thought it best. If you felt threatened with just me, think how you would have felt if there was all of us walking in on your territory. I thought you might have thought that we were the Volturi so I decided to take the lesser risk and not chance anyone getting hurt."

"My, you have turned into quite the strategist, haven't you?"

I smiled on the outside, but was questioning on the inside. Why was everyone taking such an interest in me now? The Volturi, Tanya, Stefan, Vladimir. When would it end?

"I'm really sorry though," she said again.

"It's alright," I replied, again. "I guess I better go get them so I can get back here. I'll be right back." I took off running, wanting to get out of there before my mind went insane debating why everyone was obsessed with me.

**--**

**I don't know if I'm gonna make how everyone sort of reveres Bella as part of the main story or just as a little weird side part. Still debating with myself. I have some really cool plot twists in mind and an awesome ending that might make it seem like there will be a sequel, but believe me, it won't, because I thought of a good plot line for a Law & Order: SVU fanfic. But, this story still has a lot to it to go so don't worry, this won't be over too soon.**

**Anyways, look forward to more chapters and I'll try to get them out sooner than a month ha-ha. But, for now, I must go. Farewell. And I won't be annoying like some people (cough, my high school, cough) and tell you to go vote… if your old enough lol.**

**~L8rs! –Jenanananana-**


	11. Chapter 11

**See, I told you that I would get the chapters out faster :D. I was gonna get it out faster… as in last night, but my computer was being a retard and so I was yelling at it and everything… and then my dad came downstairs and saw me yelling at it and told me to go to bed with a worried look on his face… I think he was thinking about sending me to an asylum ha-ha. Anyways, this chapter might be a little confusing but just bear with me here. It's all important to the story, I promise. There are some things in the rest of the story that you might not remember from Breaking Dawn 'cause I re-read it and took down some notes and everything like that. Like the Kate and Garret thing that I forgot until just lately. I really don't like this chapter, but it's important so… Here I go.**

**STORY TIME!!!**

**Disclaimer: I am not, nor will I ever be, someone who has the name Stephenie Meyer or looks anything like Stephenie Meyer… wait, did I make any sense there? I don't think so lol. Well, how about this: I don't own anything is this story except for the things I've made up.**

**Anyways…**

**--**

I walked into the Denali house with my 13 "followers," Jacob on my right, Renesmee on my left, and the others scattered out behind me.

What I saw was not what was expected. I thought there would only be five vampires in the house.

Instead, there were eight. Two I immediately recognized as Volturi, but I couldn't place the faces to names. The other I didn't know at all.

When Tanya walked up to me, he trailed behind, smiling welcomingly.

"Bella, this is Jorden, my husband," Tanya said, giving me a look that said she'd explain later.

"Pleased to meet you, Bella," he said, flashing a cute, boyish smile. "And everyone else. I hope to get to know you all better soon."

"Nice to meet you too," I replied.

I glanced at the Volturi members and Tanya saw.

"They have decided to join us," Kate said, and I looked at her and Garret standing beside her, his eyes a topaz color instead of maroon.

When one of them spoke, all eyes flew to them. "I am Santiago, and this is Corin." Ah, now I remembered them. "We have decided to fight against the Volturi. They have become very corrupt in the past few years. We could not stand by with them any longer."

I nodded but wondered why the Volturi just let them go while my eyes wandered across the scene, feeling more hopeful than ever.

"We are glad to have you on our side," I replied, smiling. I saw Jacob roll a massive wolf eye.

"Now we have more of a chance of winning," Stefan said, eagerness coloring his voice.

"And of getting rid of those Volturi scum," Vladimir continued.

I sighed.

Eleazar walked up to me with Carmen by his side, but Carmen immediately went to Renesmee when she saw her.

"There are a few more people we want you to meet," he said.

Now that I concentrated, I could smell five other vampires in the house, completely unknown, waiting upstairs for their cue to come down.

They must have gotten it because, suddenly, they started walking down the steps, slow and hesitant steps.

"These are five vampires, not acquainted in any way, that have all been wronged by the same group: the Volturi.

--

After talking to Tanya, I learned that she met Jorden a few years after the last Volturi confrontation. She was hunting and happened upon another vampire, Jorden, who was hunting at the same time. They fell in love after that. The Denali coven was all evened up then.

Also, I got to know the five other vampires better too. I learned that they were all survivors of Volturi rampages when the Volturi had destroyed their entire coven for no reason.

They joined the Denali coven after hearing about the upcoming battle, wanting to get revenge but also having nowhere else to go.

Their names were Andrew, who was a male; Max – female; Artemis – male; Iris – female; and Balthasar, a man with the weirdest name I have ever heard.'

As I was staring at the river, standing outside, everyone had settled in, talking or doing something else to keep them busy.

I was thinking, mostly about how the vampires were saved simply because they had no powers useful to the Volturi. The others of their coven were killed because they would not join the Volturi, a now corrupt government.

I was doing a lot of thinking these days.

My mind wandered back to Stefan and Vladimir and how they thought that we were going to win and how they would be good rulers if we won, having learned a lot from the Volturi's faults and from interacting with us.

Then something else came back to me and I went to find the two.

I heard them talking and stopped, eavesdropping a little.

My name was mentioned a lot.

I walked over to them and asked, "Why do you take such an interest in me?" interrupting their conversation. "Why does anyone?"

Stefan sighed as if he didn't want to explain, looking a little uncomfortable. Good.

"Because you are special, my dear," Vladimir replied.

"You are a phenomenon in our world," Stefan said reluctantly, not wanting to explain the reasoning.

"But… _Why_?" I asked.

"Well, you're still as strong as a new-born," Vladimir said,

"And you have an excellent ability to resist certain things," Stefan said, seeming less reluctant and wanting to explain now.

"Plus, you have good strategy plans…"

"And, finally, you have an amazing ability that protects people and fights off certain attacks," Stefan finished.

"The Volturi want these powers," Benjamin said, joining the conversation, making me notice the others that were eavesdropping.

"And, when we win, we hope that you will join us when we take back our rightful throne."

"As our right-hand vampire," Stefan finished for Vladimir.

My breath stopped short and I felt my eyes go wide.

I ran away, not wanting to face my problems like the coward I am.

After a few minutes, I heard footsteps walking to the tree I was sitting in.

Vladimir climbed easily up toward me, Stefan right behind.

"We were planning on making all of the Cullen's a member of our guard," Vladimir said, taking a seat beside me.

"But if they don't want to, they won't have to," Stefan continued as he sat down on the other side.

"But they like to move around, to interact with people," I said, looking at the ground.

"We've thought of that," Stefan replied.

"They can leave for a few years and then come back and check in for another few. And, if we need you all, we'll just tell you to come and help us. Of course, we'll be in Romania but…" Vladimir explained.

"I don't know," I replied. "I have to think about it. Plus, it's not really my decision to make. It's Carlisle's, since he's the head of the family."

"You will have all the time you need," Stefan said, smiling kindly.

"Now let's get back before they start to get worried," Vladimir coaxed and we laughed.

I wondered faintly about why they were being so kind, but I guess it was because I really didn't get to know them before.

They looked like good friends now.

**--**

**Didn't I tell you this was important? It took me a while to make up some names for the people. Like when I was trying to think of Tanya's husband, I thought of Colin, but that sounded too stupid, so I thought of Corin. Then I was like, "YES THIS IS A GREAT NAME!!!" Then I looked at the vampire index… it was so sad. I really thought that was a good name too. I got the name Balthasar from watching VH1 top 20 countdown and reading Romeo and Juliet… The others I just thought of off the top of my head. **

**R&R's wanted/needed please. They'll really help. Tell me if you loved it/hated it/could care less?**

**~L8rs! –Jenanananana-**


	12. Chapter 12

**My apologies for procrastinating this chapter. I just didn't know what do, so I think I made a filler but I haven't finished it yet… I usually write it in this journal I have but I wanted to get away from my family for a while so I just came downstairs. Also, school has just been crazy and I have no time for anything else since for the past few weeks I've been getting 4-5 hours of sleep a night because my English teacher gave us a book we had to read and she gives us like 2 days to read 80 pages and she knows that most of the people in the class won't wanna read it and don't like reading at all (okay, big rant ha-ha). I missed one day on Friday because I was sick and I had 6 tests to make up. Also, I've been working on my history paper that has to be 7-12 pages long… Okay, enough procrastination. Must… start… story… :D. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And if I owned the Twilight characters at this point I would have gone crazy… well… more than I already am. All I own is the plot line and I can barely keep that up. Argh.**

--

I was about to go hunting when I heard more vampires coming close to the house.

It had been a week or so since we arrived in Denali and the house was so packed that the thought of more vampires was intimidating. Jacob was already on the verge of a breakdown. **(That's as far as I got before I felt like coming downstairs :D) **

I went out to greet them with Eleazar, but when I saw the faces I ran directly to Edward. We hugged and kissed like it had been years since we've seen each other, instead of days. Edward was hugging me as tightly as he could, though he looked horrible. His eyes were coal black and he looked as if he hadn't relaxed in days.

"You need to hunt," I told him, holding one of his hands as we walked into the house, where the others had gone quickly after they arrived, probably trying to give us privacy.

He shrugged. "I'll go with you later since it looks like that's what you were going to do before we…" He froze when he saw Santiago and Corin.

"It's okay," I said, holding his hand. "They've decided to help us."

Santiago nodded. "We were just about to tell Carlisle about this."

The other vampires –Andrew, Iris, Max, Balthasar, and Artemis- came in after. And so did Jorden. There was a lot to be explained and little time to do so. The Volturi got closer each second.

--

Later, when all had been told, Edward and I left the house with Jacob and Renesmee to hunt. We wanted to relieve Jacob of the pain of staying with all those vampires in the house, since Carlisle had brought Mary, Peter, Charlotte, Randall, Kachiri, Senna, Zafrini, Alistair, Charles, and Makenna.

The house was filled to the brink and a lot stood outside and talked.

Renesmee sat on Jacob's back as we ran. I held Edward's hand.

Soon we arrived close to a large lake. There was a herd of elk standing around drinking. I let Jacob and Renesmee get first picks and then Edward and I chased others. I got a large elk, but it still didn't satisfy my thirst. I looked down and nodded: no mess.

Edward came up beside me, a large slash in his shirt. I raised my eyebrow and laughed. He did too.

"The big, scary elk fought back, huh?" I asked.

We were as happy as could be with impending death coming our way.

I felt horrible that vampire _would_ die this time because this wasn't just for witness; it was for a fight to save our lives and destroy the Volturi. I, nor Stefan or Vladimir, have told the Cullen's about their plan yet, and they must have been keeping it secret since Edward didn't know about it. I wondered what they were waiting on. For me to say something? Not likely.

We ran again and found a few moose.

A few hours later, we walked into a gloomy house. I wondered what we had missed while we were gone. With Edward trailing behind me, quiet and already knowing what happened, I walked up to Alice.

"What's the matter with everyone?"

"The Volturi will be here in a month," she said in a voice that was so quiet I could barely hear her.

This was a fresh slap in the face. We had so little time. Less time than I initially thought.

I hugged Alice while Jasper rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"I had a vision," she whispered. "We're going to meet them a few miles away from here, on the shore of a large lake." My mind flashed back to the lake we were just hunting at. She looked up at me and her eyes brightened. "They'll have so many less people than they had last time, thanks to Corin and Santiago. They put the thought of leaving into some of the people's heads. We'll have more people than them."

Carlisle cut in. "We will beat them. As much as I dislike killing another creature, I cannot stand by and let the Volturi continue as they have for these past years. We must plan. This will be different than last time. We need to be prepared to fight. We should have meetings to discuss strategy and we need to prepare everybody to fight. Everyone should practice to have a better chance, even if you already know how, we all need refreshers."

Everybody, and I mean everybody since all were in the living room, some on the steps and chairs, others standing, nodded.

"I think Bella should be the head of the strategy meetings," Stefan said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"She is very good at it," Vladimir continued.

Carlisle, and a few others, chuckled as I rolled my eyes and Edward raised his eyebrow.

"There will be no one 'leader' of the strategy meetings," Carlisle explained.

Stefan and Vladimir shrugged.

As all dispersed, Stefan called, "Carlisle, may we speak to you and your coven?"

This was it.

"Of course," Carlisle said.

Soon we were the only ones left in the living room.

"What is this about?" Carlisle asked politely.

"We have already asked Bella about this and she hasn't given us an answer, but she has explained that, when we ask you this, we have to add a few things," Vladimir said.

I looked down as all eyes turned on me.

"We would like to ask, when we all defeat the Volturi and we take our places on top, if you would like to join us," Stefan said.

Before Carlisle could say anything, Vladimir interrupted. "We asked Bella if she would like to be our right hand vampire, but she has stayed faithful to your coven and said that this is your choice to make, not hers. We know that you all like to move and coincide with humans and interact with them, so we have come up with a compromise: If you wish to join us, you can leave for a few years and live wherever you like, and another few years you could come live with us. And, if we ever should need you, we would call on you to come and help."

"We will not force you to join us," Stefan said.

Carlisle sighed. "This is a big thing you have told us. I must think, and converse with my family about it. But first, Bella, this isn't just my decision. If you wish to join and we do not, you may."

"You are my family," I replied. "I stay with my family."

Emmett punched my arm but then glared at me. He must have wanted another arm wrestling match. Like always.

"Of course you may think. Take as long as you wish to think," Vladimir replied, looking a little down, probably because of my declaration.

Stefan nodded. "We will not rush you."

They left and all eyes turned to me. I felt sheepish.

"So Bella," Alice started. "Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?"

--

**Yes, I know: filler. Torture me if you will. I'm surprised none of my friends has threatened to take away my books (any books, not just Twilight) if I don't write another chapter. I guess this story is horrible. I'm also surprised nobody has told me to get to the climax already. It's Thanksgiving break so I'll try to write a few chapters but since tomorrow's Thanksgiving and Friday I'm going over a friend's house I might not get one out 'til Sunday.**

**Anyways, R&R please. Very important that I get your opinions. Critique wanted, but no bashings please.**

**~L8rs! –Jenanananana-**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I've only gotten six hours of sleep in the past 48 hours. I'm beat. I couldn't sleep at all last night so I only got two hours of sleep. I wrote this chapter and the next chapter last night. The night before I got caught up on the Iron Man fanfics (since I'm sort of obsessed… it's a better thing to be obsessed with lol) and didn't get off the computer until like 4:30 in the morning. Also, all day yesterday I didn't have anything to eat until dinner and, surprisingly, I wasn't hungry at all and at dinner I didn't feel like eating ha-ha. Anyways, Chapter 13 :D**

**Disclaimer: Are you guys, again, forcing me to acknowledge that I don't own Twilight? I don't own anything like this, which is a good thing considering I can't even take care of my own health ha-ha.**

**--**

"_So Bella," Alice started. "Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?"_

"Um… About that," I said. "See, I wasn't really thinking about it and I didn't really know how to explain it to you." I looked down at my feet, feeling sheepish.

"Well, what do you think about this, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I… I really don't know," I replied, looking at Carlisle only, because I didn't want to know what the others were thinking, most likely being revealed in their looks.

"And you, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"They weren't lying. They sincerely want us to help them, but they won't force us to come with them," Edward said, his hand around my waist.

"Jasper? Alice? Emmett? Rosalie? Jacob? Renesmee?" He asked, naming the members of his family. "Esme?"

Jasper explained, "I think we should at least try. We could be of assistance to them." I wondered if he was thinking back to the time when he was changed and thinking about the wars that he was in because of the vampires and wanting to help prevent that.

Alice, of course, agreed with Jasper, nodding thoughtfully. "It'd be a chance to teach the 'rulers' of the vampire world about the actual vampire world."

_Nice phrasing, _I thought, laughing inwardly. _I barely understood that._

"As long as they do what we believe is right and don't become corrupt like the Volturi, I say what the hell? The least we could do is try it out," Emmett shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm with Emmett, no matter what," Rosalie explained, holding his hand.

"I'm staying with my mother and father," Renesmee said, smiling at Edward and me.

"And I stay with Renesmee," Jacob said, wincing. "Even if it means living with more vampires than normal."

Carlisle turned to Esme.

"I'll go with whatever you do, Carlisle. But, I agree with the kids. We should at least try it out," Esme said, looking Carlisle straight in the eye.

Carlisle nodded. "I guess it's decided then," he said. "We will join them, but I think we should wait until after the confrontation to see if we still wish to accompany them. They're at least giving us space, which the Volturi failed to do the time I was with them."

"Okay," everyone agreed.

As we dispersed, Carlisle called, "Oh, and, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for staying faithful to our family and waiting for us. It was very kind."

I shrugged. "I stay with the family, no matter what."

"Thank you, anyway."

I nodded, not wanting to say "you're welcome" for something that I did naturally.

Edward and I were silent, just soaking in each others presence instead of tainting our precious time with talk that would inevitably make us sad.

A large form stepped in front of us when we got outside.

"You. Me. Match. Now," Emmett said, sounding like a cave man.

"Fine," I groaned.

"You won't beat me this time, little sis," he declared, puffing out his chest, like he needed to look even stronger. "There's a tree stump right over there."

_What's with all the rocks and stumps? Can't we just find a good table one of the days? _I asked myself.

As we walked over, I noticed a few curious faces following us, obviously thinking Emmett would win, they way they were smiling.

I grinned and Edward squeezed my hand.

We sat down, well more like kneeled, on the ground. Our elbows were on the stump, ready for the match. Edward was grinning from ear to ear.

"Three… Two…" he counted off, making a dramatic pause. "ONE!"

Just like the first time, and the last couple of times, nothing happened. Yes, I felt the pressure he was exerting, but nothing happened. I sat coolly while Emmett was practically sweating. The people around us seemed to wonder why Emmett hadn't won yet.

After a few seconds, I got tired. When I smiled, Emmett snarled.

I used all of my strength to slam his hand down, although it wasn't needed.

The stump dented in with the force I used.

I heard gasps.

Edward was smiling triumphantly as Emmett growled. He crouched and lunged at me. We started play fighting. When he stood back, before we could destroy anything, I noticed his eyes were turning black. He would have to go hunt soon before we all went out right before the fight.

My happiness diminished right then as I thought of the up and coming battle.

Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

We stood there for a while, people congratulating me or expressing their apologies to Emmett, which made him pissed.

Carlisle walked out just as Emmett was ready to attack some people.

"It's time for our first fighting lesson," he declared.

Emmett grinned evilly.

"No powers are to be used for this exercise. I want everyone to feel comfortable if they have their powers incapacitated," he continued when everyone was outside.

"That means turning off your mind-reading, Eddie-poo," Emmett said, making it sound like he was talking to a two-year-old.

Edward glared.

"If you ever call me that again, I will hurt you," he snarled.

"Eddie-poo, Eddie-poo, Eddie-poo," Emmett repeated over and over.

Edward lunged.

"Choose your partner to pair off against," Carlisle called, laughing at his sons.

As Edward and Emmett paired off, I looked around to see a whole bunch of vampires surrounding me, wanting to test their strength against me.

I laughed uncomfortably.

--

**Yes, I know: It wasn't that long and it was horrible. Oh well. I was sleep deprived when I wrote it… and the next chapter which will be out tomorrow... maybe. Now, I must go and check my e-mail to see if I have any updates on the 50-sum alerts I have ha-ha.**

**~L8rs! –Jenanananana- **


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes, I know that I said I would get this out yesterday if I got at least two reviews, and I think I got maybe 3 (argh), but yesterday was just so crazy and then I realized that there were a few things I thought I should add. I'm running out of ideas so the fight **_**should**_** be coming up soon, but don't quote me on it. You know, annoys me sometimes because if you write a story and get at least a few reviews, you feel happy, even if you think the story sucks. But, when you write a story you think is amazing and you get **_**NO**_** reviews whatsoever, you feel sad and think that nobody likes your story… Although I got a few views ha-ha… I guess it wasn't good enough to review though… whoops, ranting. Anyways, here's the story: Chapter 14 :D Sorry for it being so short.**

**Disclaimer: Why must I repeat this: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

After the training exercise, where I had fought against and beat Benjamin, we had a strategy meeting.

It went well for the first ever meeting. We already came up with a few ideas and position for the various vampires and their abilities.

Each of the scenarios included me surrounded by the two vampires that protected me last time: Benjamin and Zafrina.

They also included me protecting everyone on our side until Alec, Demitri, Jane, and Chelsea were killed, if not longer.

Carlisle told me that I should practice protecting multiple people while I fought, after persuading him to see that I would be more of a help fighting, too.

We started immediately.

I was told to start off with one person and move up from there.

So, Edward was standing at the edge of the clearing with Zafrina as I faced off, once again, against Benjamin as I protected Edward from the scene that Zafrina was showing him.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded. "Begin!"

Benjamin lunged at me, and, when I kicked him off, I felt the edge of my shield slipping, so I concentrated more on that and let my instincts take over. It didn't work too well because, not long after we began, about thirty seconds, I found Benjamin on top of me. His teeth were pressed to my neck and Zafrina called out, "Dead."

"Good job, Bella," Edward called. "I didn't see the vision at all."

I growled. "Yeah, well that won't matter if I get killed this fast. I'd be no help to anybody," I yelled back.

"That's alright. It's the first try," Zafrina said. "It's amazing that you could keep the shield on Edward."

"I wasn't even going easy," Benjamin exclaimed.

"Again," I growled.

"Go!" Zafrina yelled.

Once again, Benjamin lunged at me but I was able to dodge him. I tackled him from behind and, as he fell over, I pressed my teeth to his neck. In this span of twenty seconds, I didn't even realize I was still keeping the shield on Edward.

As each person was added, it got constantly harder to concentrate on fighting and still keeping the shield in place. It was exhausting and took hours.

By the time we were finished, it was well past midnight and I had been able to protect six people and still "kill" Benjamin in a short period of time.

When I calculated, I realized, if we I added seven people a day to my shield, I would be able to protect everyone, save for Zafrina and Benjamin, in a few days.

A few times I accidentally let go of the shield and still "killed" Benjamin, but mostly it was him killing me with the shield in place. I wondered idly if, when the shield was in place, I died, if the shield would _stay _in place, not that anyone would want to try that out.

I walked over to the side of the house and slid down, Edward's hand in mine. He pulled his hand back and went back into the house.

I leaned my head back against the house, feeling tired. Not really sleepy, but just worn out.

I listened to Edward and Carlisle talking from another room in the house, their voices muted by walls.

I was so wrapped up in their conversation that, when Benjamin slid down next to me, I was surprised and my eyes snapped open.

He grinned.

"You're doing well," he said, pretending to rub his "hurt" shoulder that I had rammed into that last fight.

I rolled my eyes but laughed.

"Thanks, Benjamin," I replied.

"Ugh," he groaned. "Call me Ben, please. It's getting old, that whole 'Benjamin' thing."

Again, we laughed. It was so calm and relaxing to talk to the easy-going Ben.

His mate came over and sat down next to him, holding his hand, and Edward walked over, taking a seat beside me.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head.

"Carlisle says that he thinks that you're doing exceedingly well," he said as he laid his cheek on my head.

He sighed, seeming calm and content with just being here, with me. "I can't wait for this to be over, no matter the outcome. At least then we would be free of the Volturi; never knowing when they'll come for us has got my nerves standing on end. It's going to make me crazy one of these days."

I nodded in agreement and Ben mumble, "Hear, hear."

Edward chuckled and smiled, the action reaching his eyes for once in a while.

All thoughts of spending alone time with him were shot when the sun started to rise up over the horizon. I would check on Renesmee soon.

I didn't greet her in the morning as soon as she woke up like I used to, simply because I wanted to give her and Jake some privacy when they woke up. That was one of the weird things about having a daughter almost the same "age" as you: it got uncomfortable at moments.

We sat there for a while, letting the sun sit on us, but a shadow interrupted the light.

I looked up.

"We'll work again at noon so that we can include Renesmee and Jacob this time, considering they were _asleep_," Zafrina said, laughing and then left.

As Edward squeezed my hand, I remembered that Emmett needed to go hunting soon.

"I'll be right back," I told Edward as we stood up.

He went inside as I went to find Emmett.

After a few minutes of asking around, I found out that Emmett had already left with Rosalie to go hunting.

So, I headed back inside to Edward.

When I heard the sound of a piano playing Esme's song, I ran upstairs to grab the violin which I had learned to play, wanting to be able to play along with Edward but not wanting to learn how to play the piano.

My foot was on the last step when the tune abruptly changed to the sound of my lullaby. I ran over and sat next to him on the bench, joining in with him. Instead of playing the tune he was, I started playing the song I made for him. It fit my song so it didn't sound that off, but anyone listening hard enough would realize that there were two different melodies in their that each complimented each other.

Esme was smiling at us when I looked up.

Unfortunately, I also noticed a few spectators.

I need to get this standing out thing under control.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm sorry for the messed up chapter. Like I said, I'm running out of ideas for in between the random stuff and the fight scenes. I have officially decided that I am going to make an epilogue for this story, but I'm not gonna give anything away. It might be a few days before I get a new chapter out. Things are just so hectic right now in my life. Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated. The first one to review will get the world's largest cookie ha-ha :D**

**~L8rs! –Jenanananana- **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I wanted to get this chapter out faster but I didn't really have time. I had five projects due in one class, all due in the same week, three on the same day, and I have to do a history paper 15000 to 25000 words long with at least… is it four or five primary sources? Crap. And I'm doing King Henry VIII and I don't know what primary sources to get on this guy besides an excerpt from the book he wrote (an actual copy of his book that I found was 800 bucks) and a few lines of Martin Luther's Thesis… maybe a book or something? But that's due Jan. 30 and the only real time I have to work on it is over the break, so it might be a while before the next chapter is out. I've been thinking about this chapter all week, coming up with different ideas and, eventually after mental debates and the threat of going insane on my mind, I have decided to just fast-forward to close to the fight.**

**So, here it is: Chapter 15. I actually finished this last night but I wanted to wait until noon or so to get the optimum amount of readers :D**

**Disclaimer: I would have failed miserably at trying to make a book, much less one that is taking over the world, like Stephenie Meyer's is.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

The weeks had passed quickly, not allowing me to enjoy the time with my family or savor the moments with my friends. It's like someone was speeding up my life purposefully, not wanting me to get my last moments in.

Before I knew it, I was able to protect everyone and still fend off multiple people. We had so many different strategies that, if we weren't vampires, we would have had a hard time remembering all of them. There were even different parts that would change if a factor in the battle had changed.

The good thing, the only good thing about having my life sped up, was that this was almost over… I'd hoped.

With the fight coming so near, we had gone out on mass hunting trips. Human hunters went at the same time, but to different places far away as to not raise suspicion.

When it was our turn, the "vegetarians" did the same, but it was of lesser concern because there weren't as many of us.

Stefan and Vladimir had come with the vegetarians to try out our way of life. It didn't work out too well. They had to go out hunting for humans a few days later.

It was good, I guess, because they needed the best nourishment at that moment.

We had become accustomed to animal blood, so it nourished us perfectly. It didn't work too well for them.

I spent as much time with Edward as possible, but there wasn't much. Even nights were taken and used to practice.

And, as usual, the final days went by like the wind, leaving no trace of remembrance of our final days, only a chilling response, reminding us our days were numbered.

Jacob and Renesmee were inseparable, as were all of the couples in their final days.

We, as in Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and I, laughed at Emmett's joke. We were making the best of our last minutes together, especially me, since my capture lingered on my mind every second, although I kept my poker face on.

Suddenly, Alice froze.

"Alice?" Jasper asked frantically. "What is it, Alice? What are you seeing?"

A growl ripped through Edward's chest. "We have to protect Renesmee at all costs," he spat.

"What? Why?" she asked, walking into the room.

Edward turned to her. "They're going to use you to get to Bella. But they won't hurt you, for fear of Bella not going with them."

"And they're going to be here tomorrow," she said, her eyes bulging. She was scared, as was everyone else that had heard her, which was practically the entire group.

I grabbed Edward's hand, ready to never let go. He squeezed it as he concentrated. I could practically feel him extending his mind reading abilities.

His face grew concerned and, was there a trace of anger there? "They don't even care about the rest of us. I can hear it in their heads. They were conversing about how to get Bella and how to keep her safe in their grasp. All they want is her. The rest of us are going to die." His voice was colored with despair.

This was my turn to growl. "I'll die rather than leave with them, rather than betray you all."

I heard them conversing as my mind went over some possibilities. I finally came up with one in a few seconds.

"Maybe…" I started, and everyone silenced. "Maybe if I went ahead to meet them, it'll give you a chance to get away." When I heard the vast protests, I changed and said, "Or it will give you time to get ready. It will catch them off guard and you will be able to sneak up on them if I protect you all."

Everyone protested, especially my family. Edward was glaring down at me, looking ready to kill.

"Fine, fine," I said. "It was just an idea."

Everyone calmed instantly, though tension was still in the air as people considered it.

And, by the anger in Edward's face, some people seemed to agree with me.

"NEVER!!!" he bellowed, and stalked out of the room.

I followed quietly after him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what made me think of that. I'm not really myself." I had been trying to catch up with him, but suddenly he whirled around and enveloped me in a hug that would have snapped any human spine.

We flopped down on the grass and just lay there watching the sun go down. People were talking inside, but none of the information pertained to us.

When the sun began to set, I decided to share my mind with him and opened up my shield. I had to be sure not to do that tomorrow.

His lips were suddenly on mine, kissing my passionately.

We walked up to one of the vacant rooms. **(A/N: I am **_**NOT**_** going into detail on that ha-ha)**

--

That morning, all was silent… I wondered what had happened. It had been loud all through the night and I wasn't concentrating so I didn't hear what they said, but suddenly all the sound died.

It didn't bother me.

Now that I concentrated, the sound I did hear was muted talking, probably from the group already in the clearing.

I got up slowly and Edward followed.

We got clothes – for me, denim jeans and a white long sleeved cotton shirt (why mess up a good shirt?) and, for Edward, practically the same – and began walking out of the room.

I halted abruptly and ran back to the dresser. I donned the bracelets and necklace the Volturi had given me.

Satisfied, I followed Edward to the clearing where our family stood.

The atmosphere seemed leisurely and, if I didn't know better, I would think this was just a friendly outing. But, I did know better.

They were in a sort of triangle shape with this order: Carlisle and Esme at front, Stefan and Vladimir behind them, Jasper and Alice at one corner, Emmett and Rosalie at the other, and Jacob and Renesmee at the middle. All the others were spread out.

Carlisle beckoned to us.

"As they seem to have the most interest in you, Bella, you will stand beside me," he said when we got up there. "Esme, you will need to stand a little behind me and to the left when they come and Edward will need to stand to the right of Bella and a little back."

They nodded.

"For now," he continued, "stand wherever you want until Alice gives word or until you hear them, Edward."

"Most likely me first," Edward replied.

I smiled, sort of.

Edward grabbed my hand and moved behind me.

"It is time," he called to all of those on our side.

A few minutes later, after everyone had gotten into position and gotten ready, I wrapped my shield around our vast numbers.

Seconds later, the Volturi entered the clearing.

Just like last time, they were like a giant machine, but they had a much smaller mass than we did.

When they stopped, Aro called, "Carlisle, nice to see you again. And, Bella, you do look lovely in those. I'm glad you liked them."

"They were very generous of you," I replied.

"Like the necklace, they were just something I had lying around," he shrugged.

His eyes were eager and he never even glanced behind Carlisle and I.

For one last time, I got a sense of déjà vu.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**I hoped you liked it. Think of it as an early Christmas present… or whatever. Holiday present I guess. IDK. I need something to do and nobody is updating their stories. I've been playing Kingdom Hearts and re-reading Eragon trying to pass the time. It isn't really working. I can't wait to give my mom the present I got her to see what she thinks. I don't even really care about my gifts… Crap I didn't get my grandparents anything… wait yes I did. Wow. Rant.**

**Anyways, it might not be till next week that I get the chapter out and it will be the longest one yet because it's the chapter before and maybe during the fight scene. I'm almost done and I'm so happy. The only reason I'm continuing this story is because of my reviewers and my friends.**

**So, if you like this story, review :D And you might get a present from me.**

**~L8rs! –Jenanananana-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for whoever is still sticking with me through this story. I know it's been taking me a really long time to get out the chapters and with past stories that hasn't been the problem. For some reason, I just don't care for the way this story has been going. Don't fret those of you who are still here, I won't stop writing it, nor will I stop writing at the ability I have been. I will continue to put my heart and soul into writing this story, but since I want to get this story done and over with, I'll get the chapters out faster than normal, and, if possible, I might get out one chapter out a day. But, for now, I've been so busy with school and I've been trying to beat Kingdom Hearts – Re: Chain of Memories so that I can play as Riku in the Reverse/Rebirth part. But, it's taking longer than I thought. :D It's fun. I recommend it to anyone with a PS2, some extra time on their hands, and a love a RPG games ha-ha :D I like KH2 better than the first but they're… Stop, Jenna. Just stop. No more rambling.**

**Anyways, story time.**

**Disclaimer: I've run out of witty/funny /just plain stupid things to put as this so I'll just say: still don't own twilight.**

**Disclaimer2: The part about Marcus's story in here was not created by me, as some of you may know, but by Stephenie Meyer.**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

The bodies around me were tensed as we stood in the clearing. The initial place we were going to meet had changed due to lack of space, plus the Volturi had chosen this spot, so _we_ chose to run with it.

I felt bad for Jasper as I looked back at him. There was pain in his eyes. Since I was protecting the group, I knew it wasn't actual pain but the bombardment of emotions that ran through the mass in the clearing: fear, rage, anticipation.

I reached my hand back and grabbed Edward's. He squeezed my hand and put it in both of his.

The Volturi guard seemed afraid: their numbers were a great deal smaller than ours. Many seemed to want the battle to begin already and to just be able to skip the pre-battle pleasantries. I had the same feelings, and I knew others did too. It was weird.

"Under other circumstances, Carlisle, I would have loved to catch up on events of the past years. But, in light of recent events, it seems that your group has become so large and possibly hostile that you might become a threat to us," Aro said, acting friendly.

Carlisle inclined his head, probably not trusting himself to not say something that would make matters worse, or maybe he did not want to soil his name by insulting his old friend.

"May I ask why we have become such a threat, while we have kept silent and have done nothing wrong these past years?" I asked, feeling brave in spite of what they were planning and what I knew was to come.

"Why, because of you, dear Bella," Aro replied sweetly.

He seemed about to say something else but Caius interrupted. "Yes, Bella, it's _all your fault_. All these," he seemed to be thinking for the right word, "creatures' lives are in danger because of _you. _Because of the abilities you possess."

Aro glared at Caius. There seemed to be a rivalry between them, considering the way Caius was slowly creeping up beside Aro.

"And the rarity of your abilities," continued Aro. "But it wasn't your_ entire_ fault, dear Bella. There are other reasons."

He continued to talk, but I tuned him out and retreated into my self, into the sanctuary that existed inside of my head surrounded by the wall of protection. Nobody could hurt me in here.

I had noticed that Marcus was silent, as usual, this entire time and he looked like he wanted to leave, and was only there because he had to be.

My thoughts wandered back to a talk Carlisle and I had had a while ago about his time with the Volturi.

I recall that he was telling me about a story he had heard about Marcus,

Marcus had come to the Volturi and married Aro's sister. After a few years, the two had wanted to leave and go explore the world. Unfortunately, Aro would not allow them. So, Aro killed his own sister and told Chelsea to make Marcus want to stay at the Volturi.

But, it hadn't worked entirely, so he stayed, but reluctantly.

Apparently, nobody had realized that there would be others that Chelsea was making stay. _It would turn the tide of battle even more to our side,_ I thought.

I was about to extend my plan but I was brought back to reality by Edward shaking me.

I stood there, staring at his face. It took me a millisecond to realize that the Volturi were talking amongst themselves, most likely figuring out the best way to capture us, mainly me.

Most eyes were on me as I looked around. They seemed worried.

"Sorry," I said. "I was thinking. Carlisle, do you remember the story you told me about Marcus?"

"Yes, of course. Why?" he asked.

"Well, if Chelsea is forcing him to stay, there are likely to be others."

"I never thought of that," Carlisle replied thoughtfully. "If she were to be killed…"

"We would have a better chance of winning with fewer casualties," continued Edward.

The faces that weren't turned in our direction were suddenly all zeroed in on us.

"I would like permission to go against Chelsea," I requested.

"Of course, Bella," said Carlisle.

Others started to make similar requests, each for an excellent reason. Some said the same people as they had a hundred years ago.

When I looked back at the group, I realized Jasper was frantically asking Alice questions, whose eyes were blank as she saw a vision.

Edward's body went rigid as he saw the same thing Alice did. By his expression, it wasn't good.

A few seconds later, Alice's eyes were back in focus and Edward kept glancing between Renesmee and me.

"They've changed their plans," he began. "They will still try to capture you, but they're going to try and make you come willingly." He stopped, and it seemed like he couldn't go on any further.

I looked at Alice and she said, "They keep changing their minds so it's probably not concrete but… They're thinking about using Renesmee…" She went silent, not needing to go any further.

They couldn't use Renesmee, _my daughter_, as bait. They COULDN'T. _I'll kill every one of those vermin if they hurt my baby!_ I screamed in my head as I growled out loud, most likely scaring everyone in the process. I wouldn't have noticed.

They must have known that I would have gone willingly if they threatened my daughter. It was, and always will be, my Achilles' heel.

I yelled out, and Edward clamped his hand on my mouth as I realized all creatures, Volturi included, were staring at me. I didn't care.

Edward was holding me from behind as I tried to calm down. I saw red and my body was shaking like Jacob's did when he got angry.

I felt Jasper trying to calm me but it wasn't working. I fell onto the ground as my eyes burned: I was crying.

I glanced over at Jacob. He had his massive teeth bared and snapped his powerful jaws multiple times. Edward was probably only keeping his cool because he was trying to calm me down.

I felt so angry that I was beyond reasoning, but I calmed down. I would have to protect Renesmee. _No, Jacob can do that. I have other things to take care of. She'll be safe with Jacob, _I reasoned with myself.

I barely saw through the red, so it took me a moment to realize that Renesmee was climbing up Jacob's back by grabbing tufts of fur and levering herself up.

She whispered something to him but the ringing in my ears, caused by my rage, prevented me from hearing. Albeit it was something he didn't like because he growled a deep rumble.

I had calmed my self enough in time to hear Alice's new vision.

"They've changed it again. They're going to see if you will come willingly, and, if not, the Volturi will get everyone to bombard you while we are occupied," she explained, seeming minutely relieved.

I was slightly happy, until I realized that they might just be trying to confuse Alice.

Jacob was ecstatic, believing Alice's new vision, but I knew better.

Edward was still worried but relieved, although still cautious.

When I looked at Carlisle and Esme, they had the faces of worried parents, worry and concern clear on their features.

I didn't get to see the rest of my family because Edward's lips were suddenly on mine, and we kissed like it was our last time together, and it very well could have been.

"I love you," I whispered.

He started humming my lullaby as others said their goodbye's to their loved ones. Renesmee was crying into Jacob's pelt as baseball sized teardrops fell from his eyes. A few vampires looked like they were dry-sobbing.

"We will be together forever. And, if for some reason, you do get taken away from me, I will do everything in my power to get you back," Edward promised me just as Marcus called out:

"We have come to a decision," he started as Aro glared at him.

"If you do not bow to us," Aro continued, showing his tyrannous side, "we will take certain ones by force and the others will be destroyed."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**I'll keep this short since I don't really have that much room left on Word. (trying to keep it 4 pages)**

**I hope this chapter was as moving as I wanted it to be. If not, that's okay. I was trying. I'm not that great of a writer, which contradicts my English teacher who said I have a very interesting writing style that is both intriguing and excellent… Anyways, the next chapter will be the fight scene. I hope you liked this one :D If I made any mistakes, sorry, I'm tired in so many ways right now…**

**~L8rs! –Jenanananana- (you know, I've been thinking about signing these things as Squishy since that has become one of my other nicknames… so let's try it out.)**

**~L8rs! –Squishy- **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! Jenanananana here. I wasn't really sure how to write this chapter but I tried my best. Again, I tried to make it emotional but I don't think I really succeeded. No rant today, as much as I'd like to.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Stephenie Meyer (again, no more stupid disclaimers. I've run out of brain power ha-ha :D)**

* * *

"Ha!" Stefan laughed.

"We would never!" Vladimir continued.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with them, Aro," said Carlisle. "I fear you would kill us all anyways. And, as I'm sure most would agree, we cannot go down without a fight."

"I see, old friend. So, you have chosen your fate," Aro replied.

He rose up his right hand and flicked it forward. Simultaneously, the Volturi moved, as did we.

As promised, I went straight for Chelsea.

I leapt onto her back, as she was running for Balthasar, and therefore occupied.

My teeth bit into her stone flesh and an agonized yell followed. There were many others of the same like soon after, as vampires bit into vampires.

I went to rip her head off when she spun around quickly and threw me to the ground,

Like lighting, I sprung back up and tore off her arm, missing her head as she moved. Again, she yelled and I wondered if it hurt terribly, to have one's limbs ripped off. By the other screams, I guessed so.

For some reason, the fight, up to the point where I be-headed Chelsea and threw it a mile away, was a blank.

As soon as Chelsea fell to the ground, a few of the Volturi stooped fighting, including Marcus.

Less than a second later, Marcus threw off his cloak and attacked one of his own: Caius. The others followed and turned on the Guard.

I looked around for Edward and saw him losing a fight against Jane and another of the Guard.

As I ran over and joined the fight, I made sure my shield was still in tact and, with my peripheral vision, I noticed that the Volturi were actually… afraid, but they weren't ready, nor willing to give up.

When Edward and I had disposed of Jane and the other, after minutes of circling and dodging, we stood back to back, holding hands.

I looked around for Renesmee, making sure she was with Jacob. Soon, I realized she was not with him. Jacob was flicking his head back and forth, frantically looking for her.

He let out a pained howl and I growled, feeling it rumble deep in my chest.

Our eyes met across the battlefield for a millisecond, and I shot off in the opposite direction of Edward, Jacob at my heels. We ran like the wind.

About a mile away, I caught a few scents. One of them was Aro's. The other was a scent unlike a vampire's yet still similar: Renesmee.

We followed the scents for a few miles, well away from the main battle, when I spotted the black and gray cloaks. Among them was Renesmee.

Jacob and I halted some feet away from them.

I looked at Renesmee, her eyes wide and a shaking body, and looked back at Aro.

"Bella, we cannot waste time now on speaking, as I know you will want to say goodbye, but it must be quick or I will not let your beautiful daughter get away unharmed," Aro said, sounding sweet and earnest but looking very serious. "If you come with me now, willingly, with no interruptions," he glared at Jacob, "then she will not be hurt. If not, we will kill her and wolf-boy over there. As much as I would love to have Renesmee, this may be the only way to get you with us."

I didn't think. My answer was automatic. My voice sounded muted as I answered, "I will meet you half way. Jacob accompanies me to get Renesmee and one of your lackeys can get me."

Aro nodded, impressed. "You _are_ a good strategist. You will be very helpful to us. You shall have time now to say goodbye, then."

I walked forward slowly, Jacob by my side, with a heavy heart.

_I have to leave my family,_ I thought as the realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

As promised, we met halfway. Renesmee fell onto me and cried into my shoulder. My own emotions were so scrambled I didn't know what to feel.

So, I held her and kissed her head, cherishing the last moments I might ever have with her.

Renesmee put her palm on my cheek and started recalling events. I realized that they were all happy ones of me, her, Jacob, and Edward,

She recalled the ring and locket, and the sayings that they both had on them. But, for some reason, she couldn't recall the words.

So, I held her hands in mine, kissed the top of her head, and whispered: "I love you, more than my own life. As I always have and as I will forever."

As she started crying again, I turned to Jacob and said, "You are my best friend, and as such, you must protect my daughter, your fiancée, from all harm. Take good care of her and keep her safe."

With Renesmee still attached to me, I hugged Jacob, barely managing to get my arm around his furry neck.

He nuzzled his nose under my chin and licked my face. I laughed, but it sounded foreign to my ears. He smiled slightly but I noticed his face was streaked with tears.

Aro cleared his throat and I left the two of them together.

The member of the Guard that had escorted Renesmee now escorted me to Aro.

I turned around to Jacob and said, "Tell Edward that I'll find my way back to him. I promise. And tell the family I love them." Before I turned around to go, I added, "I love you both. Stay safe."

They were both speechless as I turned with Aro and the members of the Guard. But, as we ran through the trees, a pained, mournful howl rose above all sounds and died. It started up again not a second later.

This continued until we had run so far that I could no longer hear Jacob.

But, I could still hear his pain in my head and still see Renesmee's face as they burned a hole in my chest.

It haunted me, and I knew I needed to take action. I needed to get back to them as quickly as possible before the pain tore me apart entirely and broke me. I needed to be strong.

It killed me to know I might never see Edward again.

I needed a plan, one that would let me get away almost unscathed, at least.

Good thing Aro had only brought two Guards.

And I knew just who would be first to go.

* * *

**For some reason, this chapter was shorter than I thought it would be. It surprised me.**

**FYI, it's kind of a bad idea to listen to Josh Groban when you're writing a fight scene. This is what happens.**

**I apologize for the short chapter. I really didn't think it would turn out like that since it's five pages long in my journal and barely 4 pages on Word. Oh, well. I hoped you like it :D**

**~L8rs! –Squishy-**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, I knew I said I would get the chapters out faster. But, I'm not sorry that this one took so long to get out. It was extremely difficult. The reason: it's in Edward's point of view. It was really hard to write. I wrote it right after I got Chapter 17 out, but I really didn't like the way it was written. I went to write it a again a few days later, after thinking for a while and taking a break so it could be better, but it turns out that my computer wasn't working. By the time it was again, I had completely forgotten about the chapter, only worried about writing a paper for my history class, which turned out to be 13 pages, and studying for my Spanish mid-term, which I got a 73% on. I'm usually better at Spanish but it was really hard. Plus, I was a little irritable and didn't feel like doing anything for the past few days because I just got my top braces and they're killing me.**

**Anyways, as always, let me end my crazy rant and get started. :D**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephenie Meyer. The only things that are mine are the story line and a few of the names I made up :D**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Edward's POV

When I couldn't pick up a scent, I started back towards the clearing. Bella must have gone in the correct direction, while I, the _smart_ one, had gone the opposite direction.

How stupid I was. I should have stayed with her and Jacob.

As the battle came into view, I noticed many fires with purple smoke **(A/N: I am right? Aren't I? I couldn't check because I've lent out all of my books. Can someone tell me if I'm correct or not?)** billowing up into the sky, making it look like there were storm clouds.

Carlisle was by the edge of the clearing on the opposing side of me, battling two members of the Volturri guard.

_Son,_ thought Carlisle. _I need help._

At this call, I dashed over to him.

I leapt on one of their backs and bit down on his neck, taking advantage of his surprise.

His head made a sound like cracking granite as I tore it off. I threw it into one of the many fires and felt his body go limp, falling to the ground beneath me.

I dismembered him and threw the various parts into the fire while Carlisle finished off the other vampire, albeit with difficulty, as that one was more skilled.

The various bites I had received from this fight, and others, burned, but they were easily ignored.

I wandered around, helping those who need it. I did this to keep my mind off of Bella and Renesmee, knowing that Jacob would keep them safe.

That was, until Jacob and Renesmee walked into the clearing, which was almost rid of bad Volturri members.

Bella wasn't with them.

Terror. Anger. Hatred. All of these emotions ran through my head at once.

Jacob looked at me with tears streaming down. Renesmee had her face buried in his fur, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

I sprinted and got there in less than a second, although it seemed like hours to me.

"What happened?" I asked, sounding angry.

_They took her,_ he thought. I had a hard time understanding anything after that, as he was practically incoherent. The only things I get were these: _Aro… save Renesmee… three… smelled others… not kill… use her… going at human run…_ and a bunch of pictures.

When I got back to reality, my family was beside me, surrounding me.

I was silent, just staring off into the woods. I guess I was in shock.

For minutes I just stood there, truly a statue. I wasn't even breathing. _Jacob couldn't protect them_, was my only thought. It hardly registered that my arm was moving as I reached up and grabbed Renesmee's hand. She squeezed it.

I could tell my family was worried. They were talking about me, to me. I didn't respond. I didn't care.

Bella, _my_ Bella, was with those… _monsters_. Her fate was in their hands.

I was dry sobbing, that much I knew, but everything else seemed very surreal. It felt like I was watching myself, standing there in the middle of family, utterly alone.

And then I was running. It wasn't a choice I made, it just happened. I was just running, but apparently it wasn't my fastest because, minutes later, I felt pressure on my back and I fell.

My instincts kicked in then.

I turned and was about to bite the _idiot_ that would tackle me and stop from getting my love back. I would kill them. I stopped millimeters away from Emmett's flesh. I pulled my head back and saw that he was flinching, but making no move to fight back.

I was stupid.

I started thrashing around, thinking that I could over power him.

He looked at me, his eyes filled with pain as he yelled, "EDWARD!!! Edward, stop! Do you want to die before we get her back? Because that's what's gonna happen if you go and try to get her back yourself. She could even die because of you. Do you want that? How would you know if she's safe if your not there with her? What will happen to her? Everybody knows that if one is gone, so is the other. You can't put Esme through that kind of pain. EDWARD! Listen to me! STOP!!!"

I was beyond reasoning at this moment.

I went limp, hoping to fool Emmett.

He didn't fall for it.

Instead, he tightened his grip on me, ready for anything.

He didn't even let up when Carlisle got there and said, "Son, please listen to Emmett. Think, Edward." I looked straight into his eyes as I felt a calming sensation go through me. Jasper. "If we just barge in now, we don't know how many there are. Going without more information could prove fatal for Bella."

I looked up, thought for a second, and then nodded.

Emmett let me up, but stood on guard, in case I decided to run.

Carlisle's reasoning made sense, so decided it would be best not to run. I would never willingly put Bella in danger.

"Let's be ready when we go in there," Jasper said. He loved Bella too, as a sister of course, but they had become even closer these years. Bella even helped Jasper with his wanting to eat humans, and now he had excellent control.

"Any ideas?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward could see how many vampires there are around Bella, and I could go ahead in the future to see where they'll be at different points," Alice said.

"Good, let's get to work. I'll go get some extra vampires to help us," Carlisle explained.

I got to work, already figuring out Aro, Renata, and an unknown vampire were surrounding her, as well as 3 others in the woods.

_I'm coming, love. I'm coming_.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Again, like the last one, this chapter was shorter than I thought it was going to be, but I understand why. I hope you do. I hope you enjoyed this suck-ish chapter. I didn't ha-ha.**

**The fun part next. Not. Anyways, two more chapters plus an Epilogue. My friend might be writing an alternate ending, but I'm not sure. R&R**

**~L8rs! –Squishy-**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm not even gonna try and put some bs on you all. The truth is that I didn't even feel like writing/reading/playing video games. I got bored today after I came back inside from playing in the snow. In Calvert County, the county I live in, in the awesome state of Maryland (ha-ha, right) got almost a foot of snow, and the snow is still falling. There was a power-outage all over the county (from the info I got from my friends) that lasted maybe half an hour. It was cool though. My dogs are having a field day. Oh, and we're reading ****Wuthering Heights**** in my English class… fun… Anyways, the fun of writing the second to last chapter (…yay) is up now.**

**Disclaimer: ****Me: *****walks up to Stephenie's door again. rings doorbell and waits patiently, quietly humming and working on puppy dog face.  
****Stephenie:**** *sighs* "Didn't I already tell you no?"  
****Me: ****"Maaybee… I was actually hoping this time that you might help me with this chapter…"  
****Stephenie:**** "Oh? And why would I do that?"  
****Me:**** "Because all of your fans would love you, and I'm sort of intellectual and am an okay writer and I thought it would be cool…"  
****Stephenie****: "No." *slams door in face*  
****Me:**** "Dang…" *walks away indifferent***

**Me= no own Twilight**

* * *

I glared at Aro's back as we walked through the forest. My plan had been devised. All I had to do was wait for the right moment to begin my scheme.

That time came when we came to a very dense part of the forest.

With some agility, I leapt backwards, landed on Renata's shoulders, bit into her neck and succeeded in ripping it off of her body.

Quickly, I ran off into the woods.

_Yes! _I thought. My plan was under full speed, going exactly as I planned.

_Now for… No, nonononono._ I muttered a swear word aloud as I realized that I was trapped.

There had been more vampires in the woods around us than I had anticipated. I don't know how I could have missed that.

They were staring at me, waiting for me to move. I stood still for a second, and then raised my arms, faking them into thinking that I was giving up.

One of them relaxed slightly and I took that as a cue to attack.

I ran straight towards that one that had relaxed and was inches from his face when three bodies fell onto mine.

It was a trap.

I felt teeth bite into my flesh just before other ones followed. You couldn't believe that pain.

There was a burning sensation at first, but then it began coursing through my veins. It felt like I was going through another change, like I was becoming a vampire again.

And then ripping. The sound of stones being broken in two. My mind blanked. The pain was so overpowering that everything felt numb save for my arm that was being ripped from my body. I screamed so loud that it could probably have been heard from miles around.

That must have been the reason why, seconds after my arm went for a flight, all pressure was off of me.

I was acutely aware of other battles now going on around me. So, I focused on that instead of the searing pain threatening to take over my senses.

Emmett was fighting a vampire from the Volturi; I think it was the one that was ripping my arm off. The smaller one was easily overpowered by Emmett.

That battle was over quickly, and the pain almost incapacitated me as it made another appearance. So I focused in on another fight.

Jacob was battling was puny vampire. His fight was more interesting.

The vampire had jumped onto Jacob's back. Since I guessed they left Renesmee where it was safe, there was nobody else sitting on the wolf's back. After many tries at pulling the vampire off with his teeth that had failed, Jacob tried something different. He rolled over onto his back and crushed the vampire with his massive weight until it let go. When he got back up with speed that no bear sized wolf should have, he bit into the vampire that was now laying on the ground and seemed to eat him until he spat it back out in tiny little pieces.

That fight didn't last nearly long enough, a few minutes maybe. And Alice's and Jasper's fights seemed to be almost over. So, to keep my mind occupied, I looked over at the fight between Edward and Aro's other guard. They weren't physically fighting, but Edward seemed to be mentally fighting off the other's power. I sent out my shield to help him. He passed me a grateful glance and then rid the planet of the other vampire seconds later.

Edward, as well as Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Jacob, ran over to help Carlisle, who was losing the fight to Aro even though Aro seemed more fragile.

I turned my head away, knowing that that fight would be very gruesome.

Now I focused on keeping the pain in my shoulder in check. It subsided slightly within the few minutes it took for my family to kill Aro and start a fire to burn the pieces. I sure hoped they didn't burn my arm.

Suddenly, Edward's face came into my vision. He was very worried, frantically glancing between my armless shoulder and Carlisle.

His voice broke slightly as he asked, "Emmett, where's the… arm?"

"Right here," he called back, a few hundred feet away, as he held the arm – _my_ arm – above his head.

Carlisle arrived at my side just as Emmett started over. Edward held my still attached hand.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked and I looked at him, still out of it. He sighed "This is going to hurt, but you need to stay still, understood?" I nodded my head. "Emmett, hold Bella still please."

"Always the buff guy that's gotta hold something down," he grumbled, and then smiled at me. "Hey, sis. Hang in there, 'kay?"

I nodded and grinned back just before it was interrupted by another searing pain that went through my body. Carlisle was reattaching my arm. The pain was nothing near the pain that I had felt when my arm was being torn off, but it was enough. I opened my mouth to scream but I made no noise.

Just as soon as it began, the pain was over. I came back to my senses and felt Jacob nudging me with his nose. Edward helped me up and we stood there, staring at each other, until he leaned in and we kissed.

It lasted a few seconds, but it felt like and eternity to me.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. I was almost scared to death… if that's possible," Edward said, chuckling.

"I promise I won't," I replied grinning back.

As we were walking away, my grin got bigger as I realized we were finally rid of the Volturi.

* * *

**Not over yet… still one more chapter and then an epilogue to go. I already have them written, I just need to type them. Oh, and I won't be able to update on Thursday or Friday because my school is doing this thing called the Vow of Silence to raise awareness for children who don't have a voice (no, not literally. Like in Africa, where they get drafted for an army they're too young for and get killed if they try to escape. If you read Cross Country by James Patterson it's sort of like this). I have to be silent for 24 hours from 3pm on Thursday to 3pm on Friday. This means to texting, talking, or e-mailing… and I'm guessing that this means no updating this either because I talk through my words in the chapter.**

**~L8rs! –Squishy-**

**P.S. – YAY FOR SNOW DAY!!! **


	20. Chapter 20

**I beg you. Please, don't kill me. I know it took me forever to get this out and there's no reason for it. I started it about a week after May 5, when my grandfather died. It's been hard. And, after that, I just had no incentive to get this chapter finished. I was busy with a bunch of other things. Like, my family trying to figure out who was going to live with my grandmother, and my aunt and uncle eventually moved in with her. I also had to deal with studying for my Bio HSA, which, I might add, I got a 480-sumthin and the passing grade was in the low 400's. Now, I have to deal with taking a college course in tenth grade, AP US History, and an extremely fast course, Pre AP Phys/Chem which combines the classes of Physics and Chemistry. And then I'm taking Geometry and doing SGA and maybe some other groups. Enough of my complaining then and let's get started.**

**Well, here it is: The Final Chapter. Chapter 20. I never thought that this day would come. I toughed it out and that got me here. It took me forever to finish this chapter because it was so hard to wrap it all up in one small chapter, and then I didn't like the way it was written with my first draft. I guess a few months allowed me to get a better view on how to continue the story. I think the only reason I did continue the story was because of its readers, and for that, I guess I'm sort of thankful. **

**Thanks for all the fave's and views. So... let's get to it.**

**Disclaimer: For the final time, I do not own Twilight or the characters from the book.**

I felt as if I were floating as we made our way to the clearing where everyone waited for us. For the first time in months, I felt as if everything was _right_. No fight training toattend, no strategy planning to go over, and the most important thing that made me feel blissfully happy was that my family was safe, and that I no longer had to make sure that I protected them.

There were still two problems, although they were small compared to the things we just faced. One: my shoulder still hurt like hell. Two: Stefan and Vladimir still looked at me with reverence, for what I could only begin to guess.

At this moment though, they weren't looking at me. Instead, they were surrounded by our group and the group of the Volturri that had come over to our side. The group had mixed looks of contentment and pain for loved ones lost. As I examined these faces, seeing the ones we lost, the two began their speech.

"As most of you know," Stefan began, "before the Volturri came, Vladimir and I were the leaders of the vampire nation. We are thankful that the Volturri took over our reign, for they have shown us how much damage the leaders can do if they are not considerate of their followers…"

Vladimir took over from here: "We intend to rule again, but differently and not so passively. We will take up the throne again, with all of your help, of course. We would love it if all of you agreed to help us rule correctly without fear of being executed for speaking your mind."

Jacob walked out of the woods in human form. His mouth opened but no sound came out. He tilted his head and listened to something we couldn't hear. He told us later that it was the pack in La Push that had still been thriving, somehow, even though there weren't any vampires present. Maybe it was because there Alpha was still alive, but he had never told us about it before then. Finally, he said, "The wolves will support your decision as long as nothing that has happened today happens again. And as for the vampires, why not take a vote?"

Stefan inclined his head toward Jacob. "An excellent idea, Jacob. Well, how about it, brethren? All who oppose say 'Nay!'." At this, you could probably hear a pin drop… Actually we could normally but… if we were still human then we would be able to. "All who agree say 'Aye!'." The crowd replied, not all enthusiastic but most almost indifferent to the fact.

When all quieted, snow began to fall, as if the sky was happy that we now have peace. I stared up into the sky as flakes landed on my face, not melting.

I hadn't noticed when Carlisle stepped forward, but Edward grabbed my arm and when I looked at him, he pulled me forward behind our father.

"We will enjoy being your advisors, friends," Carlisle said with a small smile on his face. We nodded our heads.

"And we will enjoy it, also. But first, we must tell you that you will have your freedom to travel wherever you wish as long as you come in to visit and report every few years," Vladimir said, smiling slightly.

"We expected no less," Carlisle inclined his head, taking Esme's hand.

As Vladimir and Carlisle were occupied, Stefan called, "Bella dear?"

"Yes, my liege?" As I said it, the words sounded foreign and odd, but I believe I used the correct term.

"First, don't call us that, ever. None of you," he said looking around at the crowd staring intently at us. "Second, would you like to be our special advisor? You will get to stay with your family but you must come in more often than them. You will help us with decisions and also help us with plans. In any battles, you will be at the forefront with us. For the next few months you would accompany us and help us look for a new castle and then stay with us for a year or two or until we are settled in."

I thought about the criteria for a little bit, thinking how long I would have to be away from my family as they went to my home, Forks. This was such a privilege but the things that I would have to sacrifice made it harder. Suddenly, Edward squeezed my hand, and that made up my mind. "It would be my honor to serve you," I said soberly.

"What is wrong with you, Isabella?" Stefan asked me after a second.

"Nothing, I guess. It's just a little much to take in at the moment," I replied soberly. I knew I had to get away to assess these feelings that were building up inside. "I… I have to go for a walk. I'll be back later." I turned to Edward and said, "I would like to go alone please." He nodded and I walked away.

A few steps out of the clearing, I noticed Edward was following me. I turned around and he explained: "If you're not back in two hours, I'm coming to look for you."

I nodded and turned back and walked away slowly, feeling his eyes bore into the back of my neck, my mind closed so he couldn't read my thoughts.

For the first time in a long time, nothing was going through my mind. I just enjoyed the scenery that was passing by me. And, eventually, I ended up at the end of the trail, a large cliff leading down to the river below. Since there was no going forward unless I wanted a swim, I looked around for the largest tree I could see and spot a huge evergreen.

As I began my ascent, I looked around, still not thinking about anything, waiting to do the thinking until I got to the top. The view I saw was gorgeous and I wish that I had had a camera to capture the moment. Maybe that's what I should start doing, photography. It would help me remember all of the good moments that will come, and the bad.

The green tree was covered with white, more and more so as I got to the top. Above the cloud cover, I could see for miles and miles everywhere. The sun shone down on my skin and it sparkled like diamonds catching the sun, and it felt… warm. The river below flowed quickly, an unstoppable force of nature. Ice started to form as the temperature got lower and lower. This was one part of the world that has still been untouched by modern innovations.

I felt a twig snap below me and I suddenly felt my hunger rise. I had lost so much blood and used up so much energy that I was in dire need of nourishment soon, and caribou seemed just my type of food right now. Instead it turned out to be Edward, the ever present guardian come to check on his charge. I felt slight disappointment at not being able to feed but I was happy at the sight of him.

As he sat down next to me, I smiled and started swinging around from branch to branch like a monkey, making him chase after me. When I got to the ground, I ran away to the edge of the cliff and sat with my feet dangling from the edge.

He plopped down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hello, love," he said. "How are you feeling now?"

"Well you haven't given me much time to think now, have you?"

"Well, not really, but I won't be able to see you for a while… unless I come with you?" He said, asking sort of, as if he was wondering if I would let him come. Unfortunately, I had to decline.

"No, I must ask you to stay with our family. But it won't be for long. And, we have eternity to see each other."

"True, but, dear, you must stick around for a little while, and we must be getting back."

"Why? A question to both statements please."

"The answer to both is that Jacob and Renesmee are going to start planning their wedding soon."

"Joy," I replied and rolled my eyes

He grinned and grabbed my hand. As he stood up, he dragged me along with him. We leisurely trudged back to the house, and he was silent all the way back, giving me even more time to think.

What a perfect ending this was. For now, I would live in the moment and not regret any decisions I make. Although our lives last for eternity, we only get one chance to live the moment.

Suddenly, the clouds opened up and light shone down upon us, making for a very touching moment. I stopped, looked up at the sky, and grinned.

Edward tugged on my arm and said, "Come love, we really must get going."

I sighed and nodded. A few steps later, I smiled a wolfish smile at him and ran, heading back to the house. I could hear his laughter as he followed me.

We were both truly happy, finally, to live for now.

**Well, that's it folks. The end has come. **

**Thanks for enduring my not-excellent-but-not-totally-horrible-writing, and I'm glad you all enjoyed the story. **

**For those interested in a sequel, I can tell you now it's not happening. But, there will be other stories.**

**Anyways, I'm glad that everyone enjoyed it and I'm so happy that I've finally finished.**

**If you have any issues or questions about the story, review and tell me and I'll try and explain them. It might help me catch something I had goofed up and have to fix. **

**Thanks, again!**

**~L8rs! –Squishy-**


End file.
